Second chance
by Souls Rage
Summary: Brambleclaw was a brave and noble warrior but died trying to bring down the evil Brokenstar as he tried to take over Thunderclan territory. But then she was born again, given a second chance, to finish what she started! This was origanally written by Skye410 and they will be her chapters up until chapter 10.
1. Allegiences

**Disclaimer: This story was first made by skye410 up to chapter 10, Also I don't own warriors. **

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

_**Leader**_: **Bluestar-**Blue/gray she-cat tinged with silver around her

muzzle._Apprentice: Firepaw_

_**Deputy**_: **Redtail-**Small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

_**Medicine Cat**_: **Spottedleaf-**Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a

distinctive dappled coat.

_**Warriors**_:

**Brambleclaw-**Light brown tabby she-cat with jet black stripes like a tiger.

**Lionheart-**Magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane._Apprentice: Graypaw_

**Tigerclaw-** Big dark brown tabby with unusually long front claws. _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

**Whitestorm-**Big white tom. _Apprentice: Sandpaw_

**Darkstripe-**Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

**Longtail-**Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

**Runningwind-**Swift tabby tom. _Apprentice: Mudpaw_

**Willowpelt-**Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Mousefur-**Small dusky brown she-cat. _Apprentice: Bramblepaw_

_**Apprentices:**_

**Dustpaw-**Dark brown tabby tom.

**Graypaw-**Long haired solid gray tom.

**Ravenpaw-**Small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

**Sandpaw-**Pale ginger she-cat.

**Firepaw-**Handsome ginger tom.

**Mudpaw-**Light brown she-cat

**Bramblepaw-**Light brown tabby she-cat with jet black stripes like a tiger.

_**Queens:**_

**Frostfur-**Beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

**Brindleface-**Pretty tabby.

**Goldenflower-**Pale ginger coat.

**Speckletail-**Pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

_**Elders:**_

**Halftail-**Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

**Smallear-**Gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in Thunderclan.

**Patchpelt-**Small black-and-white tom.

**One-eye-**Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan. Virtually blind and deaf.

**Dappletail-**Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

**Shadowclan**

_**Leader:**_**Brokenstar-**Long haired dark brown tabby tom.

_**Deputy:**_**Scarpelt-**Dark gray tom with a long scar across his left shoulder.

_**Medicine Cat:**_**Runningnose-**Small gray-and-white tom.

_**Warriors:**_

**Blackfoot-**Large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**Stumpytail-**Brown tabby tom. _Apprentice: Brownpaw_

**Boulder-**Silver tabby tom. _Apprentice: Wetpaw_

**Clawface-**Battle-scarred brown tom. _Apprentice: Littlepaw_

**Nightpelt-**Black tom.

_**Queens:**_

**Dawncloud-**Small tabby.

**Brightflower-**Black-and-white she-cat.

_**Elders:**_

**Ashfur-**Thin gray tom.

**Windclan**

_**Leader: **_**Tallstar-**Black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

_**Deputy:**_**Deadfoot-**Black tom with a twisted paw.

_**Medicine Cat:**_**Barkface-**Short-tailed brown tom.

_**Warriors:**_

**Mudclaw-**Mottled dark brown tom. _Apprentice: Webpaw_

**Tornear-**Tabby tom. _Apprentice: Runningpaw_

**Onewhisker-**Young brown tabby tom. _Apprentice: Whitepaw_

**Runningbrook-**Light brown she-cat.

_**Queens:**_

**Ashfoot-**Gray queen.

**Morningflower-**Tortoiseshell queen.

**Riverclan**

_**Leader:**_**Crookedstar-**Huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

_**Deputy:**_**Leopardfur-**Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

_**Medicine Cat:**_**Mudfur-**Long-haired light brown tom.

_**Warriors:**_

**Blackclaw-**Smokey black tom. _Apprentice: Heavypaw_

**Stonefur-**Gray tom with battle-scarred ears. _Apprentice: Shadepaw_

**Loudbelly-**Dark brown tom. _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Silverstream-**Pretty slender silver tabby she-cat.

**Whiteclaw-**dark warrior.

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Smudge-**Plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

**Barley-**Black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

**Princess-**Light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws. A kittypet.


	2. The fall of the great warrior

The day was warm as the sun reached its full height and birds in the forest were singing happily. The forest was quiet except for the slight rustle in the trees as the gentle breeze blew it back and forth, everything seemed calm in the forest.

Suddenly, a high-pitched wail broke the silence of the forest and startled birds flew into the air.

Down in the forest stood a small, dusky brown she-cat next to a light brown tabby she-cat with jet black stripes like a tiger and amber eyes.

"Brambleclaw, please hold on! Let Spottedleaf treat your injuries!" she dusky brown cat meowed in distress.

"No, there's nothing Spottedleaf can do for me now," the tabby known as Brambleclaw replied quietly, lying on her side with a deep gash on her shoulder and blood flowing out onto the forest floor and staining the dried leaves around her.

The dusky brown cat looked panicked. "There has to be something!"

"No, I'm off to join Starclan," Brambleclaw purred. "I have no regrets, just that I wasn't strong enough to stop Brokenstar..."

There was a rustle in the bushes and two more cats appeared, a blue-gray she-cat tinged with white around her muzzle and a lovely tortoiseshell she-cat carrying herbs in her mouth.

"How is she, Mousefur?" the tortoiseshell cat asked the dusky brown cat, gently dropping her herbs onto the ground.

"Not good," was the reply. "She's giving up..."

The blue-gray she-cat stood over Brambleclaw. "You were a great warrior of this clan. Starclan will honor your courage and your bravery for what you have done for your clan. They will welcome you amongst their ranks."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Thank you, Bluestar..."

"But, Bluestar, we have to try and help!" the tortoiseshell insisted.

Bluestar shrugged. "It's up to Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw let out a rusty purr. "Leave me. I am ready to join Starclan. My injuries are too severe to stop now. No use wasting your herbs."

The tortoiseshell was struck by grief and it showed clearly on her face, but she bowed her head. "You served Thunderclan well, Brambleclaw."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," Brambleclaw replied. "Good bye to you, and to the rest of the clan. I am only sorry that I failed to stop Brokenstar, I wasn't strong enough."

"It wasn't your fault," Bluestar purred and rested her muzzle on Brambleclaw's head like she had at the young warrior's warrior ceremony. She lifted her head and they gazed into each others eyes. "You tried your best, and Thunderclan couldn't have asked for a braver warrior."

"Thank you, Bluestar," Brambleclaw purred.

"We won't forget you," Mousefur promised.

Brambleclaw purred again and let her tabby head rest against the forest floor, taking her last breath before her life ended.

All three of the cats bowed their heads in grief and stayed where they stood for a very long time.

After a while, there was a rustle in the bushes and a small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail jumped out. "Spottedleaf! Brindleface is having her kits, now!" he meowed urgently.

Spottedleaf nodded. "Redtail, can you help Mousefur carry Brambleclaw's body back to camp?"

The red-tailed warrior was struck by grief and shock for a moment, blinking at the tabby warrior's body. His head bowed and he slowly nodded. Spottedleaf and Bluestar brushed past him and ran through the forest and back to camp.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"It's okay, Brindleface, Spottedleaf is on her way!"

After a few moments, Spottedleaf rushed into the den with a bunch of herbs. The ginger queen left the den so the medicine cat could help Brindleface.

"How is she, Goldenflower?" Bluestar asked as the ginger queen came out of the den into bright day.

"She's coping well," Goldenflower replied, seating herself beside her clan leader.

They waited a very long time, and at last, Spottedleaf popped her head out of the den. "There's something you need to see," was all she said and went back in.

Bluestar was shocked by the strained voice of the Thunderclan medicine cat, it was urgent, important, serious.

Goldenflower and Bluestar followed Spottedleaf back into the den and saw Brindleface, one kit beside her belly, searching around for milk, meowing quietly.

"Only one kit?" Goldenflower murmured.

"Her name is Bramblekit," Brindleface replied. "Spottedleaf told me about Brambleclaw..."

"This kit looks exactly _like _Brambleclaw!" Bluestar exclaimed. "Spottedleaf, could this be a sign from Starclan?"

"I am not sure," Spottedleaf murmured calmly. "But we'll find out soon enough."

Bluestar eyed the kit, thoughts racing through her mind, questions buzzing all around her.


	3. Bramblepaw and Brambleclaw

"Bramblekit! Come back here!"

I sighed and stopped while my mother, Brindleface, caught up. Brindleface licked my head and but I ducked and jumped ahead. "Come on, I'm going to be an apprentice now! Quickly!"

"I'm coming," Brindleface purred and followed me, who was already rushing over to take my place next to the Thunderclan leader, Bluestar. The rest of the clan was gathered around us in a semi circle, a small, dusky brown she-cat at the front.

Brindleface sat down and Bluestar cleared her throat. "From this day, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be called Bramblepaw."

I looked up at my leader, my amber eyes sparkling.

"Mousefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice," Bluestar meowed. "You will be mentor to Bramblepaw."

Mousefur, the dusky brown she-cat, stepped forward and stood in front of me, looking down at me with proud eyes.

"You had a fine mentor in Brambleclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught," Bluestar purred.

Mousefur nodded to her leader and looked at me again. Mousefur and I touched noses gently and I watched as the clan gathered around me, congratulating me.

I lifted my head high and nodded my thanks to the clan.

"You should go to the apprentice's den and get to know your new denmates," Mousefur told me after the clan started to part to enjoy the warm morning.

I nodded and padded over to the apprentice's den, a dance in my steps as I moved closer to it.

"Hi!" came a voice and I looked over to the tree stump to see the apprentices that I had watched practice their fighting and hunting moves time and time again.

"Hi," I replied and walked over nervously.

"I'm Mudpaw," said a pretty brown she-cat. She nodded to her three friends, a ginger tom, a gray tom, and a black tom with white on his chest and paws. "These are Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw," I guessed who was who.

"Nice to meet you, Bramblepaw," Firepaw meowed formally and I remembered that he was Bluestar's apprentice.

"Nice to meet all of you," I purred, no longer nervous.

"Oh, this isn't all of us," Mudpaw meowed and got up, stretching quickly, padding over to the den and sticking her head in. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw! Get your tails out here and say hi to the new apprentice!"

Soon enough, Mudpaw backed away from the den and out came a dark brown tabby tom and a pale ginger she-cat.

Mudpaw led them over to her friends and me. "Bramblepaw, this is Sandpaw," she flicked her tail towards the ginger she-cat. "And this is Dustpaw," she flicked her tail to the tabby tom.

"Hello," Sandpaw purred.

"Congratulations for becoming an apprentice at last," Dustpaw nodded. "My mentor, Redtail, says you've been waiting a long time for this."

I nodded. "I was really excited."

"We could tell," Graypaw meowed. "Your fur was nearly standing on end at the ceremony."

My fur prickled with embarrassment but Dustpaw touched my shoulder with his tail. "We were all the same," he purred.

"Getting to know the new apprentice, I see," meowed a voice and we all looked up to see Redtail, the Thunderclan deputy, walking over to us. "Congratulations, Bramblepaw," he added, something flashing briefly in his eyes.

"Thank you," I dipped my head gratefully.

"Dustpaw, we have some training to do," Redtail added. "Let's get going."

Dustpaw nodded. "See you later," he hurried to keep up with the tortoiseshell warrior. I looked at his distinctive ginger tail as they walked through the gorse tunnel and disappeared out of the camp. That was how he earned his warrior name.

"I should go find Whitestorm," Sandpaw meowed. "He'll have to have some sort of training for me."

The we nodded and Sandpaw trotted off to find her mentor.

"I just realized how much you look like Brambleclaw," Ravenpaw murmured.

"Who's Brambleclaw?" I asked. "I heard Bluestar mention that name at the ceremony. Which warrior is it?" I looked around, expecting to find a warrior that somehow looked like me.

"Brambleclaw is with Starclan," Mudpaw explained and she settled down, I did to, realizing it would be a long story. "She died just before you were born. She was struck down by Brokenstar, the Shadowclan leader, trying to fight him off of Thunderclan territory. You're not her kin, but you look exactly like her."

"Brambleclaw was a really great warrior," Graypaw added. "Went by her warrior's vow to protect the clan at the cost of her life. She was brave, strong, wise, and respected by the whole clan."

"Although she was a real trouble-maker as an apprentice," Ravenpaw added.

My ears pricked and I looked over my shoulder to see Bluestar and a dark brown tabby tom.

"Sharing tales of Brambleclaw?" Bluestar purred.

Mudpaw nodded. "Ravenpaw said that Bramblepaw looked identical to Brambleclaw."

"Did he now?" the dark brown tabby said formerly, his huge front claws flexing. Ravenpaw ducked his head. "Instead of sitting around gossiping like elders, you should be out training or hunting with your mentors."

"Sorry, Tigerclaw," Mudpaw sighed and rose to her paws. "Come on, Graypaw, let's go find Runningwind and Lionheart."

Graypaw got up and followed the light-brown apprentice towards the warriors den.

"Come on, Firepaw," Bluestar meowed. "We need to work on your fighting moves."

Firepaw got up and followed his mentor out of the camp.

"Doesn't your new mentor have anything planned for you?" Tigerclaw looked at me.

I shook my head. "Mousefur told me to get to know my denmates today..."

Tigerclaw shrugged, his amber eyes beaming. "You can come hunting with me and Ravenpaw, after I teach you how. I'm sure Mousefur won't mind."

"I could ask her," I suggested. Tigerclaw sighed and nodded and I rushed away, returning a little while later with my mentor.

"Thank you for your offer, Tigerclaw," Mousefur purred delicately. "But I think I should teach Bramblepaw how to hunt, after she learns our territory."

"Well she knows from the camp to the Thunderpath," Tigerclaw growled, remembering when I was five moons old. I had left the nursery and went for a walk out of camp, finding the Thunderpath. If it wasn't for Redtail, I would have strayed onto it and been killed by a fast-moving monster.

I ducked my head, avoiding the warrior's gaze. "I didn't mean it."

"I'm sure you didn't," Tigerclaw growled. "Well then, Mousefur, you can show her the _rest_of our territory. Come on, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw got up reluctantly and followed his mentor out of the camp.

I looked up at Mousefur innocently, but the older warrior gave me a stern look. "He is right, you know..."

I sighed. "I know, but it wasn't my fault... I was a kit..."

"Even a kit knows the warrior code," Mousefur meowed sternly. "Kits aren't allowed out of camp without a warrior."

I ducked my head again. "Sorry..."

Mousefur sighed. "Let's go. I'll show you the territory that you haven't seen yet."

I nodded and followed her across the clearing and through the gorse tunnel out into the forest. We climbed the ravine and headed out.

I heard birds chirping happily amongst themselves in the trees and my paws softly touched the ground, rustling the dried leaves of the past leafbare. The forest was now in newleaf and there was plenty of prey scuttling around in the undergrowth.

"So where are we going first?" I asked, curious about everything now.

"I'm going to show you the Sunningrocks," Mousefur replied. I purred at the thought, I had always heard of the apprentices going there to sun themselves after a nice day of hunting or training.

We padded through the forest at an even pace and we reached the end of the trees. I looked down the grassy slope to see a mass of boulders beside a river, the sun shining down on them and making them glisten brightly, reflecting the sun off their smooth surface.

"Wow," I murmured.

"That is the Sunningrocks," Mousefur announced. "And then there's the river that borders one edge of our territory."

"What territory lies beyond that?" I asked.

Mousefur glanced at me, surprised by something. "That's Riverclan territory. Let's go closer so you can catch their scent."

I followed my the brown warrior down the grassy slope and to the Sunningrocks. The rocks were smooth against my pads, and the sun began to warm my fur.

"Take a good sniff," Mousefur told me. "Many moons ago, Riverclan and Thunderclan used to try and claim the Sunningrocks by fighting. They belong to Thunderclan but Riverclan still try to fight us to get them."

"Why not share them?" I suggested.

Mousefur shook her head. "This is Thunderclan territory. Allowing Riverclan cats to trespass on our territory is against the warrior code."

"Oh..." I murmured. "Well then... why do Riverclan want them?"

"Because the sun warms the rocks," Mousefur purred. "And after a long day it's nice to just lay down and enjoy the warmth. But Riverclan haven't tried to take them for at least six moons..."

"Why?"

Mousefur was quiet for a few moments. "I think it's because Brambleclaw died. Riverclan, Windclan and Thunderclan, of course, were deeply upset by it because Brambleclaw was such a great warrior, no matter which clan she came from. She was respected, honored, looked-up to, and many warriors wanted to be like her."

I could tell that Mousefur was upset, by what Bluestar had said at my apprentice ceremony, Brambleclaw was Mousefur's mentor. "Were you with her when she died?" I asked, taking Mousefur by surprise.

Mousefur sighed. "Yes, I was with her..."

I forgot all about my day of exploring the forest to learn the boundaries, I wanted to learn about Brambleclaw. "Mudpaw said something about Brokenstar killing her... why?"

Mousefur shook her head. "It's nothing important. We should be continuing on our trail. Tell me what you can scent..."

I sighed, I wanted to learn about the former Thunderclan warrior. I decided to let it go, for now, and opened my mouth to let the scents of the forest reach the glands at the roof of my mouth. Many scents washed over me and I named them. "Mouse, squirrel, water, grass, a recent scent marker, and a pungent smell, fishy somewhat."

"That is Riverclan scent," Mousefur explained. "They have been along here earlier to mark their territory boundaries. Let's move on."

I turned and padded after her, jumping off the boulders onto the grassy ground, trotting to keep up with my mentor.

I followed her along the boundary line and she explained a lot about Riverclan. They were apparently good at swimming and did not fear the water. They hunted fish and that was why their fur was so sleek.

We followed the border to a thick layer of trees and left it, going deeper into our own territory. The trees were nothing but pine trees, tall with their lowest branches up really high and impossible to reach without getting stuck up there with no way down.

There was a small river in front of us, but we kept our paws dry by leaping from boulder to boulder and continuing along our path.

We reached the top of a large slope and I looked down to see an amazing sight. "It's beautiful..." was all I could say.

"Brambleclaw loved this place too," Mousefur murmured to herself.

Down below us at the bottom of the slope was a hollow, a giant rock about four-five cats high with four giant oak trees around it. This was more amazing than anything I have ever seen.

"This is Fourtrees," Mousefur told me, looking down at me, but my amber eyes were staring straight ahead at the sight of it. She looked back at it too. "Every full moon, all four clans come here in a night of truce to share news and make decisions that could affect the whole forest. No fighting is allowed on that night. The four clan's borders meet at Fourtrees, that is why that is the chosen gathering place."

"That means there's one soon," I finally looked up at my mentor. "Last night looked like the moon was nearly full."

Mousefur purred and nodded. "Tomorrow night in fact."

"Can I go?"

Mousefur purred her amusement. "That's for Bluestar to decide, not me. Only a certain number of cats can go to a gathering. We can't take the whole clan."

"Are you going?" I asked.

The brown warrior shrugged. "I am not sure. Do you want a closer look, or are you just going to stand here all day?"

I purred and we turned and raced down the slope towards Fourtrees, I jumped over a bush to avoid crashing into it and we both swerved in and out of more bushes until we reached a clear stretch of land. We raced across it and it felt like I had done this once before with Mousefur, but I hadn't.

We reached Fourtrees and I was taken by surprise at how tall the oak trees were.

"How old are those trees?" I asked.

"Older than the clans," Mousefur replied, purring. "Every gathering Brambleclaw was taken by surprise by their height, she always asked the elders how old they were exactly, but not even the elders knew. They are older than our eldest elder."

A sudden idea came to mind and I knew that if Mousefur wouldn't tell me about Brambleclaw, I would go to the elders and ask them, the would have many stories about the great warrior, if she really was that great.

I caught a scent and gave it a good sniff. "What is that scent?" I asked. It was a musky scent that blew down from the moors that seemed to be another territory.

Mousefur sniffed the air and purred. "That's Windclan scent," she answered. "Windclan rule the moors up there, there is always a wind blowing. There's not much cover to hide so they rely on their speed to catch their prey. They prefer rabbit the best. They take pride in being the closest clan to the Moonstone."

"Moonstone?"

"It's where leaders and medicine cats go to share tongues with Starclan. It's there that new clan leaders are given their nine lives from Starclan. It's deep inside a cave called Mothermouth where the Moonstone lies. When the moon reaches its full height, the Moonstone shines like a fallen star and the leader or medicine cat has to sleep next to it to speak with Starclan."

"I wish I could see it one day," I murmured, looking out at the moor.

"Well, every apprentice has to make the journey to Mothermouth before they can be made a warrior, so maybe you might," Mousefur purred, brushing my shoulder with her tail.

"Have you ever seen the Moonstone?" I asked.

Mousefur nodded. "Bluestar took me and Brambleclaw when we were apprentices, and Redtail and Whitestorm. The two warriors had to stay outside and keep watch, me and Brambleclaw were allowed to accompany Bluestar into Mothermouth. It was so dark in there," she closed her eyes, obviously lost in memories. "I remember... I was scared, my fur was standing on end, it was Brambleclaw that kept me calm. And when the Moonstone shone, her eyes were full moons as she gazed at it, her mind lost in thought, her eyes full of mystery..."

"Uh... Mousefur?" I murmured, lifting a paw and prodding her shoulder. She snapped her eyes open and out of her memory.

"Oh, sorry, Bramblepaw," she replied. "We should continue on. Let's go."

I blinked at her as she turned and walked in a different direction, I ran to keep up with her, extremely curious about Brambleclaw and her.

I followed her back through the forest towards our territory but along the edge of it. It was then that I caught the acrid scent that I had smelled once before, I recognized it as clearly as the day Redtail had to save my life.

"That's the Thunderpath, right?" I asked Mousefur who was a few tail-lengths ahead of me.

She purred mockingly. "Yes. I didn't think you'd forget the scent."

I ducked my head, I had nearly been hit by a monster that day, I was so glad Redtail had saved me.

"This is the edge of our territory, Shadowclan rules the territory on the other side of the Thunderpath," Mousefur explained and I looked across it to see a marshy land, it seemed unappealing to me. "The Thunderpath is what keeps Shadowclan from coming onto our territory whenever they want. Elders say that the North wind blows across their territory constantly and it chills the hearts of all Shadowclan cats, from the eldest elder to the youngest kit... Too bad Shadowclan can't stick to the warrior code," she added quietly to herself.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Mousefur shook her head. "It's not important..."

"You said that when I asked why Brambleclaw was killed," I murmured. "Mousefur, I want to know."

"You're an apprentice, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," I said, sniffing and catching the musky odor of Shadowclan scent.

"Forget it, let's go home. We won't go to Snakerocks today, there would be too many snakes. I won't show you Tallpines either; Too many Twolegs would be around there now."

I sighed and followed my mentor back through the forest. I wanted to know about Brambleclaw and she refused to tell me! It was so frustrating!

We made our way back to camp and I followed Mousefur through the gorse tunnel and into the clearing. She went over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a chaffinch before taking it over to the nettle patch to eat with Runningwind and Whitestorm.

"Hey, Bramblepaw!" I heard a cat calling my name and I turned to see Mudpaw padding over. "Wanna eat together?"

"Sure," I purred and followed her over to the fresh-kill pile. I chose a shrew and Mudpaw chose a squirrel. I followed her over to where the other apprentices were, beside the tree stump with their share of a meal. Mudpaw and I settled down in our own places and I shared my first meal with the apprentices.

"So what did you do today, Bramblepaw?" Graypaw asked me.

"Mousefur showed me the borders of our territory," I replied, swallowing a piece of shrew. "I kept asking her questions that she wouldn't answer. Oh yeah, do you wanna come to see the elders after this?" I asked.

"Why?" Sandpaw asked me.

"I want to talk to them about Brambleclaw," I replied. "I want to know more about the old Thunderclan warrior."

"Alright," Mudpaw purred. "I'll come. One-eye will have the most stories."

"But you have to take her a piece of fresh-kill," Dustpaw piped up. "That's respect."

I nodded and quickly finished my meal. I sat up and turned my head around to lick my shoulder, giving myself a wash before going to see the elders, Mudpaw was the same. Graypaw and Firepaw decided to come with us, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw decided to get some sleep.

"Let's go," I said and led my friends across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile and I grabbed a mouse from the pile. I turned and we strolled over to the elders den.

It didn't take us long to get there. We stopped at the hollow log where the elders slept. One-eye was resting in her nest.

Dappletail looked up. "Hello young apprentices. How can we help you?"

I dropped the mouse. "Um.. we came to see One-eye for a story..."

One-eye looked up at me. "Ah, you must be the new apprentice, Bramblepaw, correct?"

"Yes," I nodded.

She got more comfortable. "What story would you like to hear?" she asked.

"Bramblepaw actually wanted to hear a very tales about the great warrior, Brambleclaw," Mudpaw meowed, picking up the mouse and carrying it over to the pale gray she-cat. She placed it at the elders paws and dipped her head in respect, backing away.

"Thank you." One-eye purred. "Oh yes, I remember that young cat. Sit down and I will tell you all you want to know..."

Firepaw, Graypaw and Mudpaw settled themselves and I sat in between Mudpaw and Graypaw, lying down and getting comfortable on the moss surrounding the hollow. We waited patiently while One-eye ate the mouse. Finally she lifted her head and licked her lips when she was finished. "So, what would you like to know about her?"

Mudpaw nudged me and I cleared my throat. "I want to know what Brambleclaw was like. How she grew up and all..."

One-eye nodded. "Well, as an apprentice, young Brambleclaw was always looking for trouble. She found it, of course, ending up at Sunningrocks when Riverclan was trying to claim it. Luckily a patrol heard her cry out and came to help her when the Riverclan cats attacked. When she earned her warrior name, she spoke so clearly at her ceremony. When Bluestar asked her if she would protect and defend her clan at the cost of her life, you could see the truth glowing in her eyes as she said 'I do'. She lived up to her words..."

"How?" I asked. "Mudpaw told me earlier that the Shadowclan leader, Brokenstar killed her. Can you tell me why?"

One-eye glanced at me. "Brokenstar planned on trying to take over some of Thunderclan territory and Brambleclaw would not allow it. They fought many times, each time Brambleclaw drove Brokenstar back to his own territory. She was prepared to die for her clan if necessary. One day, Brokenstar had had enough of Brambleclaw and purposely came onto Thunderclan territory to enrage her. She went to drive him off, but he had no intentions of it, he wanted to kill her. He wanted her out of his way, because she was the main thing stopping him from attacking the Thunderclan camp and taking over our territory. Brambleclaw realized this, and Brokenstar gave her a choice, to step out of his way or be killed. It was then that she remembered her warrior vow, to protect and defend her clan, even at the cost of her life. And that's what she did..."

"She died for her clan?" I asked.

One-eye nodded. "She refused to cower in fear and let Brokenstar take over our territory, so she intended on killing him, so that his evil ambitions could not flood the forest any longer. But in the end... he was stronger than her..."

I blinked, feeling grief wash over me.

"Mousefur had recently been made a warrior, she had been Brambleclaw's apprentice. She was with the warrior when she died. A while later, you were born," One-eye looked at me. "The only kit borne to Brindleface, there was no other kits..."

"No kits died?" I asked.

One-eye shook her head. "You were the only one. You looked exactly like Brambleclaw, so Brindleface named you Bramblekit, in honor of Brambleclaw. But since then, we have barely had any troubles from Shadowclan, but they're up to something, I'm sure of it..."

"Well, we'll be ready for when they finally attack," Mudpaw purred. "We're ready to fight them..."

"That's right," Firepaw added. "This is _our_territory!"

"Such brave young cats," Smallear purred.

I was deep in thought. It was no wonder Mousefur didn't want to talk about it, maybe it upset her too much to try... I hadn't thought about that. But any attacks from any clan, I wouldn't be ready, because I didn't know how to fight yet.

"We should get going," Mudpaw meowed. "We need our sleep. Thank you for the story, One-eye, we really appreciate it." We all dipped our heads in respect and turned, leaving the elders den.

We went back to the apprentices den and inside. It was warm, the roof was covered in twigs and branches to keep out the wind and rain.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Anywhere," Firepaw replied. "Just scrape some moss together."

I nodded and began clawing at some moss. I raked it together to make a big wad of moss. I climbed onto it and did a couple of spins to make it comfortable. The others watched me with amused eyes as I circled and circled, still unconvinced it was comfortable.

Eventually, I found it comfortable and I lay down, resting my head on my front paws, curling my tail up beside my body. The others let their heads rest on the moss and their shallow breathing became muffled snores. It took me a while to get to sleep. I was a brand new apprentice and I already wished I was a warrior, to be able to protect and defend my clan, just like Brambleclaw would.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Brambleclaw and how brave she must have been to take on a clan leader with nine lives, all to protect her clan. She was so brave and strong. I wished I had of been able to meet her.


	4. Who am I?

"Bramblepaw, wake up!"

I growled as something prodded me in the side over and over.

"Bramblepaw, you lazy furball!" I opened my eyes and saw Mudpaw standing over me, her left front paw raised to prod me in the side again.

"What?" I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

Mudpaw sighed and used her nose to push me out of my warm nest. "You have to get to training today! Me and Runningwind and going with you and Mousefur today to work on our hunting skills."

I stood up and stretched, yawning. The other apprentices must have already woken up and left for their training. "Okay, let's go."

"You're not gonna eat?"

"I'll eat later," I replied and she shrugged before leading me out of the camp. We climbed up the ravine and headed out into the forest, running a bit of the way to warm up before our day of training.

The sun had already risen and the day promised to be warm, a great day to train. We trotted through the forest, the leaves under our paws making a tiny crunching sound.

We reached our destination, the Training Hollow. It was just a big sandy hollow where the apprentices trained most of the time. Mousefur and Runningwind were already there, chattering away, waiting for us to come.

We climbed down into the hollow and the two warriors sat up properly to look at us. "Good morning, you two," Runningwind purred. "Ready to hunt today?"

We nodded.

Mousefur purred. "First, a review about hunting. What is the difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse?"

I thought for a moment, trying to figure it out. Mudpaw looked like she knew theanswer. "I know it!" she said. "It's on the tip of my tongue."

"I wouldn't expect you to know the answer," Runningwind looked at me. "You are a new apprentice after all."

I shrugged and thought a little harder, thinking about what it would be like trying to hunt both creatures. The answer came to my head instantly. "A rabbit would smell you before it sees you, and a mouse would feel your pawsteps through the ground before it can even smell you."

All three cats seemed to be surprised by my answer and I was kind of nervous. "Was that wrong?" I asked.

"No, that was absolutely right," Runningwind murmured. "How did you get the answer?"

I shrugged. "It just came into my mind..."

Mudpaw purred and nudged me, nearly throwing me off my paws. "Nice one."

Mousefur shook herself. "Well then, Bramblepaw, what must you keep in mind whilst hunting a rabbit and a mouse?"

I looked at Mudpaw, wondering if she knew the answer. She obviously did, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes and she decided to follow the movements of a squirrel high in a tree.

I thought for a moment, running over the obvious answers. "For a rabbit, you stay downwind so it won't smell you or sense you until your final leap. For a mouse, you have to keep your pawsteps as light as possible so it won't feel your steps."

"Very well done," Mousefur purred, but I could tell there was confusement in her eyes.

"Show us the hunter's crouch," Runningwind ordered. "Remember, keep all your weight into your haunches and keep your paws light."

Mudpaw was the first to crouch down. She was deep in concentration as she started to stalk across the ground, keeping her ears and tail low. She sprang on a leaf and fell on her side, throwing the leaf into the air and batting at it with her paws.

"Mudpaw!" Runningwind growled and the young apprentice got straight back up, shaking the sand off her pelt.

"Sorry, Runningwind," she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Mousefur looked at me. "Now you try it, Bramblepaw."

I nodded and dropped into the crouch, not sure if I got it right or not. I started creeping across the ground, keeping my paws as light as I possibly could.

"Very good," Mousefur purred. "You learn fast."

I sat up straight and nodded my thanks.

"Now, why don't you try hunting real prey?" Runningwind suggested. "Try and bring back as much as you can. Mudpaw, you go up towards Tallpines as far as Twolegplace and see what you can catch there. Bramblepaw, you follow that rabbit track as far as the stream and see what you can find. Come back to camp by sunset."

We both nodded and scrambled out of the Training Hollow, heading off in different directions.

I stalked through the trees, following the rabbit track like Runningwind had told me to do. I came all the way to the stream, it was full of water so I decided to stop and take a drink. It was cool and refreshing on my tongue as I lapped it up. I lifted my head and took another sniff, my senses stronger now. I smelt a water shrew and crouched down to the ground, keeping all the weight into my haunches. I stalked forward, relying more on scent than sight to locate my prey. My body burned with anticipation for the catch, but I remained calm, focused on my task.

I heard it scuffling around by the edge of the water and I lifted my head a little bit to see it dashing back and forth, grabbing grass stalks for its nest. I crouched low to the ground again and wriggled my haunches a couple of times before I sprang.

I landed on top of the startled shrew and held it down with my front paws. I bent my head and killed it with a quick bite to the neck._That was a quick kill_, I thought. _That was really amazing. Almost as if I'd done that a thousand times_...

I shrugged it off and buried my prey, going to come back for it later while I caught more prey. Burying it would keep it away from other predators that might want to take it.

I purred as I trotted off through the forest in search of more prey, Mousefur would be proud of me. My first catch was brilliant. I was a real Thunderclan apprentice now.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Bramblepaw, you coming or what?"

I lifted my head. "Huh?"

"Hunting couldn't have been that hard," Graypaw purred as I rose from my nest and stifled a yawn. "Don't forget, you're coming to the gathering tonight."

My paws tingled with excitement at the thought of my first gathering and I was instantly awake. I had been an apprentice for three moons now and I had been hunting all day to feed the elders. This would be my very first gathering. I crept out of the den, leaving Sandpaw and Dustpaw to sleep.

We strolled over to the larger group of Thunderclan cats that were ready to go to the gathering, Bluestar in the lead. When there was all the cats among the group, she lifted her tail and headed out of camp with the group following in single file behind her.

When we got out into the forest, we broke into a run and our pawsteps were silent in the quiet night. Every creature was asleep, except for the owls. There was no birdsong, no rustle in the bushes as prey scattered everywhere. They would all be hiding in their holes, asleep, waiting until day.

I ran beside Ravenpaw and Redtail, swerving around bushes and trees, keeping up well.

Redtail looked at me. "You ready for this gathering?" he asked me.

I purred my reply. "You bet! I've been waited for this for a long time!"

Redtail nodded and raced ahead to run beside Bluestar. I ran beside Ravenpaw the rest of the way. I looked at the black-and-white apprentice. "Are you okay, Ravenpaw?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem upset by something," I blinked. "Was it because of something Tigerclaw said today?" Ravenpaw had never liked his mentor, he was afraid of the dark tabby warrior.

"I guess so..."

"What did he say?" I asked, looking ahead of the group to see Tigerclaw running beside Whitestorm, Sandpaw's mentor.

"Just that my fighting skills need improvement, otherwise the other clans will laugh themselves off our territory," Ravenpaw replied.

I growled. "That wasn't very nice!" I had never liked Tigerclaw either, for some reason he had a problem with me. I didn't know what that problem was, but I now had a problem with _him_!

We stopped at the top of the slope that led down to Fourtrees and I stopped behind Redtail with Ravenpaw beside me and Longtail on my other side, the pale tabby warrior seemed excited by this gathering. It wasn't like he'd never been to a gathering before, he went last time.

I shrugged, maybe it was just because the four clans met for the one night every full moon in peace.

I looked up at Bluestar, sitting on a higher rock, all the cats were waiting for her signal. Mudpaw had told me that before a gathering, Bluestar liked to gather her thoughts and she raised her tail as the signal for her clan to go down the meet the other clans.

I could smell the other three clans, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. After hearing about the Shadowclan leader killing Brambleclaw, I had always thought of them as evil, and now I was going to meet them, and maybe even the leader.

I looked at Mudpaw further along the line, in between Mousefur and Darkstripe. She had been to a gathering four times now, she was lucky.

Finally, Bluestar rose to her paws and flicked her tail as the signal to move. She shot down the slope and the clan ran after her. I found myself sprinting beside Ravenpaw and Longtail, dodging bushes and trees on the way down. This felt so familiar to me as we approached Fourtrees, and not because I had come down this way with Mousefur on my first day of training. I felt like I had come to a gathering before, running alongside my comrades down to the massive hollow where the four clans met together.

I shook it off, this was my first time at a gathering, and I was going to make the most of it.

We cleared the trees and ran down the rest of the slope and reached Fourtrees. I was surprised again by the height of the four great oak trees, but that wasn't my main attention. Bluestar gave the signal and the clan dispersed into the hollow to greet other warriors. Ravenpaw and Longtail disappeared and I was left by myself. I looked around and saw many cats. Never before had I seen so many cats in one place, but it felt like I had.

One warrior passed me and I looked up at the massive tom. He was white, but when I looked down at his paws, they were not only huge, but jet-black. This must have been Blackfoot, a Shadowclan warrior that I had heard of from one of the Thunderclan warriors talking amongst themselves.

He shot a surprised glance at me and I blinked at him in confusement. He shrugged off whatever thought he had in his mind and stalked off.

Mudpaw strolled over to my side. "What's the matter, Bramblepaw?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just looking around."

Mudpaw purred. "Okay. Well, come on, do you want to meet some other apprentices?"

"Sure," I turned and followed her through large crowds of cats. Elders were sitting in a circle, talking about what the forest was like before Twolegs came. Warriors were boasting about their victories to their audiences. I followed Mudpaw over to a group of younger cats that were apprentices, by the looks of them. I took a big sniff, they were Riverclan and Shadowclan apprentices.

"Hi, Mudpaw," a black Riverclan apprentice purred and touched noses with the light brown cat.

"Hello, Shadepaw," Mudpaw replied and turned to the other cats. The other Riverclan cat, a silver tabby tom, was called Silverpaw. The two Shadowclan apprentices were called Brownpaw and Littlepaw. Brownpaw was a dark brown tabby and Littlepaw was a black cat with a white chest, white paws and a white-tipped tail. He was rather scrawny.

"Who's this?" Silverpaw asked, glancing at me.

The other apprentices looked at me and Mudpaw sat beside me. "This is Bramblepaw. She was made an apprentice three moons ago. This is her first gathering."

Shadepaw let out an amused purr. "Nice to meet you," I touched noses with him, and then with the other three cats. The Shadowclan cats I was more nervous with, but they were quite friendly.

"You look a lot like a warrior that died a long time ago," Littlepaw meowed to me.

I nodded. "So I've been told."

"Yeah, she looks like Brambleclaw," Silverpaw murmured. "How did she die again?"

Littlepaw and Brownpaw shrugged. "We don't know."

"We were told it was-" Mudpaw put her tail to my mouth to stop me.

"It was what?" Brownpaw asked.

"It was a badger," Mudpaw spoke up. "That's what we were told. She had a huge gash on her shoulder to prove it I guess."

She took her tail back and I looked at her, she flashed me a warning glance. "Excuse us for a minute," Mudpaw sighed and dragged me away from the group. When we were alone she hissed under her breath. "Didn't Mousefur tell you to watch your mouth before a gathering!?"

"No," I blinked. "What did I do wrong?"

"You don't just go blabbering on about secrets of Thunderclan!" Mudpaw growled, I had never seen her so angry, except that time when she came back with the patrol that went to drive Riverclan from the Sunningrocks. Her fur was standing on end. "The truce only lasts for the night! If you go blabbering on about our clan secrets, the apprentices might tell their leaders and they could use it against us! Do you want war between the clans!?"  
"No!" I was nervous. "I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Mudpaw let out an exasperated sigh. "Just watch your tongue next time."

I nodded and Mudpaw relaxed, her fur lying flat again. "I think I'll go find Mousefur," I murmured. Mudpaw nodded and walked off, brushing her tail across my flank to take the sting out of her words.

I opened my mouth to pick up Mousefur's scent and I caught it instantly. I turned and followed the scent, but I was intercepted by a massive long-haired brown warrior. He looked down at me with a shocked expression on his face. His scent was Shadowclan.

"Who are you?" he asked.

My fur started to bristle and I crouched low to the ground, my ears swiveled back against my head. "Bramblepaw," I replied quietly. "Who are you?"

The huge warrior let out a _**mrrow**_ of laughter. "My name is Brokenstar, I am leader of Shadowclan."

My fur stood on end, I was visibly tense. This was the warrior that killed Brambleclaw!

"For a second there I thought you were a warrior I used to know," Brokenstar meowed calmly. "There's no need to look so frightened," he could smell my fear-scent. "Are you a new apprentice?"

I forced my fur to lie flat and I pricked my ears up, rising into a sitting position. "I'm three moons into my training."

Brokenstar purred. "You look strong for a young cat. Brambleclaw would be proud of you if she was still alive."

"What happened to her?" I asked to see what he would say. "I have heard many stories, but I thought that if I asked a clan leader then they would tell me the truth."

Brokenstar seemed impressed as I dipped my head in respect. "Well, a clan leader is bound to the truth. Brambleclaw was a foolish young warrior and she tried to drive a badger out of Thunderclan territory. No one had told her that badgers were dangerous even for a strong warrior."

The fur along my spine prickled with fury, so much for being bound to the truth! I straightened up and relaxed. "Thank you," I let out a rusty purr. "I guess she was nothing but a troubler-maker."

"Yes, so it seems," Brokenstar's eyes glowed with something unknown. "How is it that you look like her double?"

I shrugged.

"Is it possible she had kits?"

"No, Brindleface is my mother," I meowed.

Brokenstar seemed displeased and a growl rumbled deep in his chest. I shrinked back, my fear-scent growing stronger.

He was about to speak but I saw another cat approach. "Brokenstar, do you always pick on apprentices?" it was Spottedleaf, the Thunderclan medicine cat.

He turned to her. "Spottedleaf, I was just talking to the young cat."

Spottedleaf sat beside me. "Pick on somebody your own size!" she said in a controlled calm voice.

Brokenstar dipped his head and turned, stalking off with his fur prickling.

Spottedleaf looked at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

"He bothering you about why you look familiar to him?"

I nodded. "I wanted to see what he would say if I asked him how Brambleclaw died. He lied."

"I guessed as much," Spottedleaf growled, which took me by surprise. "He was always one to cause trouble and tell lies."

"Spottedleaf?" I looked up at her.

Her beautiful amber eyes looked down at me calmly. "Yes?"

"Why do I look so much like Brambleclaw? She's not my kin, so... why?"

Spottedleaf was thoughtful for a long moment. "That I cannot answer," she replied. "Starclan have not told me."

I nodded. "Thank you."

There was a loud call and all the cats were silent. I looked up to the rock in the center to see four cats up there, two including Brokenstar and Bluestar. The other two were most likely the Riverclan and Windclan leaders; Crookedstar and Tallstar.

Spottedleaf settled herself and I sat calmly beside her.

"Cats of all clans, welcome to tonights gathering," the Windclan leader meowed clearly for all cats to hear him. All the cats were silent.

I looked up at my leader, Bluestar, she seemed displeased to be seated beside the Shadowclan leader. It was clearly visible that she was trying to keep her fur lying flat.

"Who would like to speak first?" Tallstar, the black-and-white tom turned to the clan leaders.

"I will," the Riverclan leader meowed, his light tabby fur shining silver in the moonlight. He stepped forward to take his place on the rock and Tallstar stepped back, his long tail swishing in dismissal. I looked at Crookedstar, his jaw looked like it had been broken once and healed badly. He looked like he was mocking all the cats below in the hollow. He shared news of new kits, two new warriors and plenty of fresh-kill in Riverclan territory. Windclan only had to share that the clan was thriving with lots of rabbits on the moors. When it came to the Shadowclan leader, I was eager to see what he would say.

"We have a new deputy after the retirement of Blackfoot," Brokenstar announced. "The new Shadowclan deputy is Scarpelt!"

There was meows of acceptance and I looked up to see all eyes on a dark gray tom with a huge battle-scar on his left shoulder. His head was raised proudly, he looked dangerous.

"We have a new litter and the whole clan is always full-fed. Starclan has gifted us with plenty of prey this greenleaf," Brokenstar meowed and all the cats murmured with approval.

"Well if that's the case, we shouldn't see any Shadowclan warriors hunting on our territory for a while," Bluestar growled, shouldering past Brokenstar to take her place on the front of the rock. "We already lost one warrior because of it."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Brokenstar hissed.

"You know very well what I mean!" Bluestar spun to face him. "Keep your warriors off our territory, Brokenstar! There will be consequences if we see any of them on our land!"

"You have plenty of food in your territory," Brokenstar growled, his fur bristling.

"And you do too!" Bluestar had her fur standing on end. "Which means there is no reason for your warriors to hunt on our territory!"

Both clan leaders glared at each other, claws unsheathed, looking ready for a battle.

I looked around and saw Mudpaw back away from Littlepaw and Brownpaw, all three cats hissing and spitting threats. I looked in another direction and saw my mother, Brindleface, turn against a small group of Shadowclan queens that she had been sharing tongues with not that long ago. Thunderclan cats and Shadowclan cats were snarling and hissing at each other, ready to spring if the two leaders started a battle. It was hard to watch, I had never seen a battle before, but it would not end well.

Tallstar got in the way of the two clan leaders. "This is not a time to be fighting!"

Everything went dark and I looked up to see that a cloud had covered the moon, making the forest darker than before. All the cats got nervous.

"Tonight is a time for truce," Tallstar meowed. "Starclan do not wish for us to fight amongst ourselves now."

Brokenstar was the first to relax and he stepped back. Bluestar took a few more moments to straighten up and let her fur lie flat again. The cloud left the moon and the forest became bathed in moonlight once again. The gathering would not have to end just yet. Thunderclan and Shadowclan relaxed and settled down again, Mudpaw, Brownpaw and Littlepaw sat together again, but visibly cautious of one another. Brindleface turned and went to sit beside Redtail, she was well known for her mis-trusting temper towards the other clans, I was nothing like that.

Bluestar cleared her throat. "Thunderclan have a new apprentice," she purred and I knew what was coming. "Her name is Bramblepaw and she is training to be a great warrior of Thunderclan!"

All eyes turned to me, the cats of the other clans seemed curious and there was pitch silence. I became nervous and scuffled my paws on the ground, looking down. But then I realized that there was no need to be nervous, I was going to be one of the best warriors that I could be. I stopped scuffling my paws around and lifted my head high, meeting the gaze of every warrior around me. There was still silence, but I didn't care. I was proud.

One cat, from Windclan I suspected, started to murmur an approval, then the others starting purring and murmuring their acceptance, some quieter than others.

Bluestar moved on and spoke about extra Twolegs by the river close to Sunningrocks and Crookedstar nodded his thanks for the warning.

When the gathering was over, Bluestar was the first to jump down from the rock and the group of Thunderclan cats gathered around her to escort her back to camp.

Brokenstar jumped down from the rock. "Be careful what you say, Bluestar," he growled and she glared at him. He caught my eye. "Sometimes it seems that Brambleclaw is still alive, ready to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. The clan can fight off any patrol that attacks us! We're more than ready!" Bluestar said.

With that, Bluestar turned and led her cats up the slope and out of the hollow, I blinked at Brokenstar for a long time, his eyes burning into me.

"Bramblepaw!" I looked up and saw Bluestar and the group waiting for me, Bluestar signaled for me to hurry up with a flick of her tail.

I glanced at Brokenstar again before scrambling out of the hollow and running to catch up with the group. Bluestar looked at me and turned, leading the group back towards camp.

Mudpaw ran beside me. "What was that about?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I replied. "I just feel uneasy about Brokenstar."

"All of the Thunderclan cats do," Mudpaw sighed. "He's one dangerous cat to take down a great cat like Brambleclaw. But we'll get him one day, that's for sure."


	5. Badger Attack!

I nodded and followed my clan back to camp, Brokenstar was dangerous, that was true, but he would die one day.

We ran through the forest and reached the ravine. Bluestar charged down with the rest of the clan following her. We entered the camp through the gorse tunnel and all the cats that stayed behind during the gathering were woken, sensing the tension amongst the returning party.

I watched Bluestar jump straight to the Highrock. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" she called clearly and all cats moved below the Highrock and sat, waiting to hear what she had to say. I settled myself beside Mudpaw near the center of the group.

The whole clan looked up at Bluestar and the Thunderclan leader cleared her throat. "At the gathering tonight, Brokenstar gave no hints about an attack, saying only that Shadowclan had plenty of prey in their territory," she began. "But I suspect that he will launch an attack. Our apprentices must be ready to fight for their clan. Their training must be sped up and they must be ready for battle!"

The whole clan murmured their agreement and I sensed Mudpaw tense up with excitement. She already knew how to fight well enough, the other day, her, Redtail, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe had met with a Riverclan patrol on Thunderclan's Sunningrocks and a battle started. Thunderclan won and Mudpaw returned limping from an injured back leg that a Riverclan warrior had sunk his teeth into, but she wore a proud expression, glad to have fought for her clan. I had never been taught how to fight, all Mousefur had been working on was my hunting. She was going to asses me soon.

"I wish to speak to my deputy and senior warriors about this in my den," Bluestar meowed and jumped down from the Highrock and turned into her den. It was apparently carved out by an ancient stream many moons ago and the entrance was draped with lichen. Redtail, Whitestorm, Lionheart and Willowpelt followed her into her den. The rest of the clan broke up and Mudpaw led me back to the apprentices den. The other apprentices were there.

"This is so great!" Sandpaw purred. "Sped up training means we'll be warriors sooner!"

Dustpaw and the others were just as happy.

"What about you, Bramblepaw?" Firepaw looked at me. "Are you glad the training has increased?"

I shrugged. "The only reason being, Shadowclan might launch an attack and we have to be prepared to fight. That is the only reason Bluestar has chosen to speed up our training. It's nothing to be entirely pleased about."

The other apprentices blinked at me and I was suddenly self-conscious. I lowered my head and shuffled my paws on the ground.

"You sounded like a warrior just then," Ravenpaw meowed and I looked up at him.

"I did?" I murmured, the others nodded.

"Ravenpaw!" we all looked up to see Tigerclaw strolling over. "You're joining me, Longtail and Runningwind on the moonhigh patrol."

Ravenpaw nodded quickly and got up, following his mentor over to the gorse tunnel where the other two warriors were waiting. They immediately turned and left the camp.

"We should get some rest," Dustpaw meowed. "We have a hard day of training tomorrow."

We all nodded our agreement and followed Dustpaw into our den. I curled up in my nest which I placed in between Sandpaw and Mudpaw and in moments, we were all asleep.

"Bramblepaw, wake up."

I blinked open my eyes and saw Graypaw standing over me. "Go away!" I grumbled and closed my eyes, curling up tighter. Graypaw prodded me with his forepaw.

"Time for training, furball!" he purred. "You and me are training together."

I blinked open one eye and stared at him for a few moments before opening the other eye, rising to my paws and stretching. I arched my back and felt my paws tingle. I followed Graypaw out of the den and I looked up, it was sunrise.

"Mousefur and Lionheart will be waiting at the Training Hollow," Graypaw meowed.

"Let's go then," I purred. "A run will warm us up."

Graypaw nodded and we raced out of camp, climbing the ravine carefully, jumping from boulder to boulder.

When we reached the top, we didn't hesitate. We shot out through the forest on silent paws, heading for the Training Hollow.

We got there soon enough and we scrambled into the hollow, stopping in front of our mentors.

"Glad to see you've joined us," Lionheart purred in amusement as Graypaw and I lied down, exhausted after our long sprint through the forest. We were never going to race each other again, not that fast.

"What are we doing today?" I asked through breaths. Last night, Bluestar had spoken about speeding up our training, so that meant no more hunting tasks.

"Battle training," Mousefur answered. "Lionheart and I will show you a few moves and you two will copy. But remember"- she added sternly as Graypaw and I jumped to our paws, staring at each other with playful glares and our claws unsheathed -"keep your claws _sheathed_!"

We grumbled and sheathed our claws We sat beside each other and watched as Mousefur and Lionheart faced each other.

They crept up to each other and we watched with full attention. Mousefur and Lionheart were crouched in front of each other and I saw Mousefur's eyes dart down and back up at the golden warrior. Suddenly, she ducked down and fell onto her back, drawing her hind legs over her stomach ready to kick Lionheart away, but he had been prepared and he jumped away just as she kicked her legs out and he was on top of her again. If it was a real battle, she would have been making a terrible mistake.

I shook my head and stood up. "That was completely wrong!" I announced.

Both warriors looked at me. Mousefur rolled onto her paws. "What?"

"When planning on rolling beneath the enemy in hopes to kick him away, your eyes tend to dart down, and that way the enemy can predict the move you are planning on making!"

Mousefur and Lionheart had my full attention. "Go on," Lionheart meowed.

"If you want the enemy not to predict your moves, then either keep your eyes locked on theirs, or look in another direction. Then, when you strike, they won't have a clue what you are going to do!" I meowed. "Graypaw, help me demonstrate."

Graypaw blinked and nodded, getting to his paws. We crouched down and stalked up to each other. I kept my eyes locked on his, amber against amber. We were so close that I could feel his warm breath. Then, out of nowhere, I darted to the side and when he turned to counter me, it was too late. I threw my body towards him and knocked him off his paws. I turned my body and held him down on his belly. I let him up and I turned to the warriors. "See?"

Mousefur and Lionheart blinked at me, obviously impressed. "I thought _I_ was meant to be the mentor..." Mousefur mumbled half to herself.

"Impressive," Lionheart meowed. "I didn't know you were taught how to fight."

"I wasn't..." I blinked at him.

Lionheart looked confused. "Then how did you know to correct those moves?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I just knew..."

Mousefur looked at me and I met her gaze. She purred. "Well done. Anyway, let's get on with our training."

The two warriors showed Graypaw and I how to fight decently. Even though I had to correct them time and time again, they got it right. Graypaw and I copied the moves they made. I had Graypaw beaten more than once.

I pinned him down, a purr rumbling in my throat. "Not the best fighter..."

"No, you're just stronger," Graypaw muttered.

"But you've been training longer than I have," I meowed. "Which means you _should_ be a better fighter than me. Considering I had never trained to fight until today."

After a whole morning of training to fight, Graypaw and I were tired.

"Why don't you hunt for the rest of the day," Lionheart suggested. "We need more prey for the fresh-kill pile."

Graypaw and I nodded before turning and running into the forest. We found our way near Fourtrees and Graypaw spotted a squirrel.

"Mudpaw will like that," I purred quietly. "She loves squirrels."

Graypaw nodded and we both crouched down. The gray cat crept forward, keeping his pawsteps light and soundless. He got closer and closer and the squirrel never suspected him, it was nibbling away on an acorn.

Graypaw got within striking distance when there was a loud snap and the squirrel shot up and saw Graypaw. It raced away and Graypaw chased it. He chased it into a large bush and in moments, he returned with the creature in his jaws, hanging by its tail, dead.

"Whew," I sighed. "Good thing you're fast, otherwise you would have lost it."

Graypaw nodded and dropped the squirrel at his paws. "But what was that snap?"

I tensed and looked around. I heard a loud snuffling and the snapping of more branches got louder. I saw a tiny black and white-striped nose peek out of a bush and a lumbering creature stepped out. I sniffed the air, its scent was horrid, rank.

Graypaw's fur fluffed up with fear and my own fur started to prickle. I gazed into the creatures tiny black-button eyes and it growled at me. I looked down at its massive claws. "Badger!" Graypaw hissed.

So this was a badger, I had never seen one before. My paws were glued to the spot and the massive creature came towards me. My fur fluffed up and my tail was twice the size it normally was.

"Bramblepaw!" Graypaw called, he had shot up a tree.

I couldn't move, glaring into the badger's eyes froze me, my body wouldn't move. I was terrified.

Suddenly, it swung its massive paw and I found my footing. I turned to run, but the blow got my hind leg and I felt the scratch. "!" I howled as I fell. I turned and saw blood gushing out of the gash on my hind leg. The badger came closer, its eyes glittering with fury.

I struggled to my paws and tried to limp away, my leg was burning with pain. Graypaw jumped down from the tree and supported me as we tried stumbling away, but the badger came at us. Graypaw turned to fight it.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard the battle-cry. I turned my head and saw Tigerclaw leap out of the bushes and land on top of the badger, his claw sinking into its back. Then came Redtail, Mousefur, Lionheart and Dustpaw.

The badger swung its massive head, trying to shake Tigerclaw off its back. Redtail attacked it from the side, his claws coming to score across its side and blood spat out.

Mousefur and Lionheart snarled at it and threatened it with claws unsheathed. Tigerclaw jumped off its back and stood with his clanmates, Dustpaw rushed over to Graypaw and me. We watched the warriors attacking the badger, and the lumbering creature, aware that it was defeated, backed away and disappeared into the forest.

The warriors turned back to Graypaw and me, Tigerclaw was furious.

"What in Starclan's name did you think you were doing!?" he snarled at me.

"I...I'm sorry!" I meowed, ducking my head and blinking at the ground.

"If we didn't come, you would have been killed!" Tigerclaw went on. "You couldn't ask to get you and Graypaw into worse trouble, could you!?"

"It wasn't Bramblepaw's fault!" Graypaw piped up.

"What!?" Tigerclaw growled. "So it was yours-"

"Calm down, Tigerclaw," Redtail meowed. "Let Graypaw explain."

Graypaw dipped his head and looked at Tigerclaw. "Bramblepaw and I had finished our fighting training and Mousefur and Lionheart said we could hunt. We came here and we were hunting"- he nudged the squirrel with a forepaw -"and the badger showed up. It wasn't our fault! And since when do badgers come out during the day!?"

Tigerclaw growled at the snide remark, turning away. Redtail dipped his head in return to Graypaw. "At least you're alright. Come, we shall return to camp. Bramblepaw, your leg looks badly injured. You need to get Spottedleaf to see to that."

I nodded and Graypaw and Dustpaw helped me as the party returned to camp. Lionheart picked up Graypaw's squirrel in his jaws and carried it back with us.

We made it back to camp and I was taken straight to Spottedleaf's den. Dustpaw and Graypaw went to tell the other apprentices what had happened.

I watched as Spottedleaf took off the wad of cobwebs she had pressed against my leg to stop the bleeding. She got out another herb, one that smelt really nice.

"What herb is that?" I asked as she chewed it up into a poultice and started applying it to my leg.

"It's called Goldenrod," Spottedleaf meowed. "It's a terrific herb for healing wounds. I will need try and stop infection creeping in as well." She turned away and went into her little store area where she kept her herbs. She came back with a few large sweet-smelling leaves.

"Chervil," I meowed quietly.

Spottedleaf looked at me. "Pardon?"

"The juice from Chervil leaves are good for stopping infections," I recited, guessing I must have heard it somewhere before, probably in an elder's tale.

"How did you know?" Spottedleaf asked me. I shrugged. She purred. "Well, that is correct." She settled beside me and started chewing up the leaves. She spat out the juice and pressed it against my leg, it stung, but I endured it.

When she was finished, she wrapped more cobwebs around my leg.

"Take it easy," she meowed. "You will need to stay in camp all day tomorrow in case that wound opens up again."

I nodded and left the fern tunnel and found my way back into the clearing. I was about to go over to the apprentices den but Bluestar jumped on top of the Highrock. "All those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together below the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

All the cats came out of their dens and seated themselves below the Highrock, Firepaw and Graypaw looked proud for some reason. I limped over and sat down beside Sandpaw, Mudpaw was sitting beside Runningwind, her mentor.

Bluestar cleared her throat. "I have been told that there is a badger in Thunderclan territory. Graypaw and Bramblepaw stumbled across it this afternoon and Bramblepaw had been hurt." All eyes turned to me and I ducked my head as they observed my hind leg wrapped in cobwebs. "On each patrol that travels in the direction of Snakerocks, I want you to keep an eye out for the badger. It may be settled there in the caves." Everyone nodded and Bluestar brightened up. "And now, this is something two apprentices have been waiting for, for a long time."

"They're getting their warrior names today," Sandpaw whispered to me and my ears pricked up. No way!

Bluestar jumped off the Highrock and sat in front of the two apprentices. "Firepaw, Graypaw, you have trained exceptionally hard as apprentices. Graypaw, you proved your courage today trying to protect Bramblepaw from the badger. You both have earned this," Bluestar purred and looked up into the sky, I looked up and saw that the sun had fallen since the fight with the badger, it was sun down and the first stars were beginning to appear. "I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Graypaw and Firepaw quivered with excitement and Bluestar looked at them. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Firepaw meowed clearly.

"I do," Graypaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names," Bluestar looked at Graypaw. "Graypaw, from this day, you will be known as Graystripe. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar stood up and touched Graystripe's head with her muzzle, he stooped lower to lick her shoulder and he backed away, joining Lionheart.

Bluestar looked at Firepaw. "Firepaw, from this day, you will be known as Fireheart. Starclan honors your quick-thinking and your skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She rested her muzzle on Fireheart's head and he bent down to lick her shoulder. "I'm proud of you," she whispered to him before he went off to join Graystripe.

The clan chorused their new names. "Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe!"

The clan gathered around them and congratulated them, Sandpaw and I reached them first and we purred.

"Congratulations!" I said, rubbing my muzzle against their cheeks. "Warriors at last!"

They purred their thanks.

"In tradition, Thunderclan's newest warriors must sit a silent vigil, guarding the camp alone while we sleep," Bluestar meowed. "But first, we shall share an evening meal in honor of these two warriors."

My stomach lurched as I realized that Fireheart and Graystripe would be eating beside the nettle patch near the warriors den now. We wouldn't be allowed to eat with them.

Mousefur padded over to me, noticing the disappointment in my eyes. "I know Fireheart and Graystripe were good friends to you. Would you like to share a meal over at the nettle patch with us?"

My ears pricked up and Sandpaw and Mudpaw looked bewildered. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Mousefur purred. "Come on."

Us three apprentices followed Mousefur to the fresh-kill pile and I spotted the squirrel Graystripe had caught earlier. Mousefur chose a rabbit and I nudged the squirrel over to Mudpaw. "Graystripe caught it for you."

Mudpaw's eyes shone with gratitude. "I'll have to thank him," she picked up the squirrel in her jaws. Sandpaw chose a starling and I chose a shrew. We followed Mousefur over to the nettle patch, the warriors welcomed us warmly and I settled myself beside Graystripe, he had a mouse at his paws.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Your leg, I mean?"

"It's fine," I purred. "It could have been worse if you didn't try to help me."

"It wasn't me that saved you," he gave my ear a quick lick. "It was the patrol."

"I know that," I returned the gesture. "But the badger looked uneasy when you jumped down from the tree."

Graystripe looked embarrassed.

Mudpaw crouched down in between Graystripe and Fireheart. She looked at Graystripe. "Thanks for the squirrel," she took a bite. "It tastes wonderful."

Graystripe let out a purr of amusement. "No problem. It nearly got away from me though, thanks to the wretched badger."

Mudpaw shrugged. "Are you both alright after that?"

Graystripe and I both nodded. "I have to stay in camp tomorrow," I noted. "Spottedleaf ordered it."

"Just to make sure the wound doesn't get worse," Fireheart joined in our conversation as we ate our meals. It felt awkward, I was an apprentice and I was eating with the warriors, that never happened.

In a flicker of movement, I looked up to see Bluestar padding over with a magpie in her jaws. She crouched down with us to eat, I was quite surprised.

"How do you feel now that you are warriors?" she asked Fireheart and Graystripe.

"It feels great!" Graystripe meowed at the same time that Fireheart said. "Fine thanks."

Bluestar purred. "That's good." She looked at me and Mudpaw. "You two..."  
For a moment I thought she was going to send us back to our own den, but that wasn't what she said.

Instead, she said: "Eventually you will be made warriors too. But you must journey to the Moonstone before that happens."

Mudpaw dipped her head. "It would be so great to go! I've never see the Moonstone!"

"You might just get to," Bluestar meowed.

We finished our meals and I gave Graystripe a quick lick between the ears. "Have fun on your vigil."

Graystripe sighed. "Thanks..." He and Fireheart got up and padded over to the center of the camp. Sandpaw and Mudpaw nudged me to my paws and we silently made our way to the apprentices den, I was limping a little, my leg hurt after the encounter with the badger.

We joined up with Dustpaw and Ravenpaw and we crawled into the den. I curled up in my cozy nest and my leg awkwardly stuck out. _Great_, I thought as I rested my chin on my paws. _Bluestar announces that Brokenstar is likely to attack and I get hurt. It can't get any better, can it?_

"!"

My head snapped up and I watched as Mousefur came sprinting back into camp, blood trickling down a scratch above her eye and a deep gash on her left shoulder.

Bluestar came out of her den and a crowd gathered around the injured warrior. Spottedleaf was the first cat to reach her. I got up and raced over to the group, pushing my way to the front. Mousefur had gone on the sunhigh patrol with Tigerclaw, Redtail and Mudpaw. Something had gone wrong.

"Mousefur, what has happened?" Bluestar asked in a controlled calm voice.

"Riverclan!" she cried. "They attacked us as we were bordering Sunningrocks! We are badly outnumbered!"

Bluestar nodded and thought for a moment. "Runningwind, take a patrol down to the Sunningrocks and give Riverclan a reason to remember you!"

Runningwind nodded. "I'll take Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Fireheart, Graystripe and Bramblepaw!"

My eyes widened, my first battle!? I was nervous, how bad was it going to be? What if my fighting moves weren't enough to fight. I had been training for a moon, but would it really be enough?

Then I realized: Mudpaw was down there! My fur bristled and my claws came out, digging into the ground. I'd rip apart any cat that had hurt my friend!

"I'll go with you," Mousefur insisted, ready to come with us.

"No, you need to stay here," Spottedleaf urged. "You're in no condition to keep fighting! Come to my den, I need to treat those wounds."

Mousefur looked like she wanted to object, but Spottedleaf's gentle gaze made her follow the medicine cat over to the fern tunnel.

"Let's go," Runningwind told his patrol and my ears pricked up.

"Take care," Bluestar meowed. "But you must hurry."

Runningwind nodded and turned, launching himself towards the gorse tunnel with Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Fireheart and Graystripe after him. I found my footing and bolted after them, catching up in seconds.

We climbed up the ravine and shot out into the forest towards Sunningrocks.

"Are you ready for this?" Whitestorm asked me as I ran alongside the patrol. I nodded in return.

"We don't know what we'll find there," Runningwind told us. "But we have to protect our territory and our clanmates!"

"Don't worry, we will," Willowpelt hissed as if she was about to attack a Riverclan warrior there and then.

We were close to the Sunningrocks and I heard the screeching sound of cats. We reached the edge of the forest and didn't stop as we plunged down the slope to join the battle.

Redtail was fighting off two toms twice his size, Tigerclaw just finished sending a Riverclan she-cat running for home and another cat landed on top of him. Mudpaw was trying to fend off two cats at once, a deep scratch across her nose with blood pulsing out and scattering on the smooth granite boulders.

I hissed under my breath and headed straight for them. One of the Riverclan warriors jumped onto Mudpaw and held her down. The other was about to pounce but I jumped first, landing on the broad-shouldered dark brown tom.

He yowled with surprise and I scored my claws across his back, jumping forward and knocking the smokey black tom away from Mudpaw.

"Bramblepaw!" Mudpaw exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came!"

The two Riverclan toms growled and stalked towards us before lunging. I quickly slipped under the dark brown tom whilst Mudpaw reared up on her hind paws to attack the black warrior head-on.

I rolled onto my belly under the brown warrior and kicked my legs out, throwing the warrior away. I got up and raced over to him, he was on his back, exposing his soft belly fur. I took advantage and raked my claws across his belly, blood rising up and soaking his fur. He screeched in defeat and I let him go. He got up and retreated for his home.

I snarled at him as he ran off and I turned to see Mudpaw rolling around with the black tom, a screeching whirlwind of teeth and claws.

I was sure Mudpaw could handle the battle herself and I looked around, only to feel a deep pain in my shoulder as I was knocked aside.

I looked up to see a silver tabby tom and I realized that this was Silverpaw, the apprentice I met at my first gathering! Didn't he feel any mercy!? I thought he was my friend!

I growled and lunged for his throat. We were locked together, his claws raking across my cheek and my teeth meeting his shoulder.

Suddenly, my tail felt like it was burning and I looked over my shoulder to see another cat with his teeth embedded in my tail. I forgot all about Silverpaw and turned on this cat, he was an apprentice too, it was Shadepaw, his black fur fluffed up with rage.

My claws scored across his right eye and blood bubbled up. He screeched with fury and pain.

"My eye!" he howled. "I can't see!"

I hissed at him, feeling no mercy to a cat that invaded Thunderclan territory. I leaped on him and bit his shoulder, my teeth sinking in deep.

He wriggled free and fled, Silverpaw launching after him in fear.

I breathed, blood trickled down from my shoulder where Silverpaw scratched me. I shook myself and looked around, now Riverclan were the ones outnumbered. In a few short moments, they were all retreating.

The black tom Mudpaw had been fighting before ran past me and I leaped forward, my teeth sinking into his hind leg, giving him one last injury to remember me by. He howled in pain and I let him go. He ran after his clan and the Thunderclan cats were left.

I padded over to Mudpaw, watching her as she licked a forepaw and drew it over her nose.

"Is everyone alright?" Redtail asked as we all gathered into a group, they all murmured that they were okay.

Redtail looked at me. "What about you? Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"You fought bravely, young Bramblepaw," Whitestorm purred, turning to lick a scratch on his hind leg that was bleeding badly.

"You were great too, Mudpaw," Runningwind nodded his approval. "You both fought like warriors."

We both brightened and exchanged excited glances.

"But you won't be warriors for a long time," Tigerclaw growled. That drained my excitement. "You still have to visit the Moonstone yet, and finish your training."

"But for now, we had better head back to camp," Redtail meowed and we began the slow trek home.


	6. Second chance and the Moonstone

"Spottedleaf..."

Spottedleaf looked around the dark forest, Silverpelt shining in the night sky. She knew she was dreaming, and she walked through the forest until the found a small clearing.

"Spottedleaf," came the voice again and the tortoiseshell she-cat turned her head to see a mottled brown tom sitting on a rock.

"Owlstar!" Spottedleaf exclaimed.

"Come, young Spottedleaf," the brown cat murmured. "There is something important to tell you."

Spottedleaf padded forward silently and sat close to the rock. The tom jumped down and sat in front of her. "Spottedleaf, you of all cats knew about Brambleclaw and her hatred for Brokenstar."

"Yes," Spottedleaf nodded. "Is Brambleclaw okay? How is she, Owlstar?"

"Spottedleaf," Owlstar meowed quietly. "Brambleclaw did not join us."

The medicine cats eyes widened. "What!? But, how-"

An image appeared, of a small brown tabby cat with black stripes curled up in a ball in a mossy nest.

"But, that's Bramblepaw..." Spottedleaf meowed, and then everything clicked and her heart pounded against her chest as if it wanted to explode.

"Brambleclaw _is_ Bramblepaw," Owlstar answered the unspoken question.

"But... why? How?" Spottedleaf urged. "Please, tell me! What is the reason for her to relive the life of a warrior?! Her time came! She fulfilled her life-"

"Brokenstar," Owlstar interrupted and he started to fade.

"Owlstar!" Spottedleaf sprang to her paws. "Wait! Tell me more!"

Spottedleaf watched the former Thunderclan leader disappear and her eyes snapped open. She sat up, her breathing rough, her eyes wide with panic. Everything was quiet, the night was undisturbed. The battle against Riverclan went well, nobody was fatally injured and Bramblepaw and Mudpaw were proud of themselves for fighting so bravely.

The medicine cat reflected on what Owlstar had told her: "_Brambleclaw is Bramblepaw_".

She got up out of her nest and rushed out of her den. She silently padded out of the fern tunnel and across the clearing and headed straight to Bluestar's den. The Thunderclan leader needed to know.

She stopped outside the den. "Bluestar!" she called quietly. "Bluestar, are you awake? This is important!"

In moments, the answer came. "Come in, Spottedleaf."

The medicine cat took a deep breath and brushed past the curtain of lichen that draped the entrance to the den and saw Bluestar sitting up in her mossy nest, her eyes dull after being woken from her sleep. The moonlight shone in and her gray fur shone silver, her eyes full moons.

"What is the problem, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked.

"Bluestar, I am very sorry, but Starclan have spoken to me," Spottedleaf burst into her story and told Bluestar everything. The Thunderclan leader waited patiently, her fur standing on end by the time the tortoiseshell she-cat had finished. "Brambleclaw was reborn, to finish what she didn't have the chance to do!"

"Which was what?" Bluestar asked.

"Brokenstar," Spottedleaf answered, just as Owlstar had. "She never got to bring him down."

"So Starclan gave her another chance to stop him?" Bluestar was shocked.

Spottedleaf nodded. "I believe so."

Bluestar sighed. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If Bramblepaw really is Brambleclaw, then we'll see over time."

"Should I tell her?"

"If you think it's right," Bluestar nodded.

Spottedleaf dipped her head and retreated out of the den, leaving Bluestar to sleep.

"Bramblepaw, wake up already!"

I growled. "Go away, Dustpaw!"

"Mudpaw was right, you really are a lazy furball!" Dustpaw moaned. "Get up!"

I opened one eye. "Give me one good reason why I should," I growled. I could smell the rain, and hear it as it fell to the ground, making everything wet outside. I hated the rain, it was too wet for my liking.

"Because Bluestar wants to see you!" Dustpaw prodded me with a forepaw. "Mudpaw is already there waiting."

I mumbled and sat up, stretching. "I hate the rain though!"

"Well then complain to Bluestar!" Dustpaw sighed. "I have to go on the dawn patrol!"

I purred. "Well, that sounds worse than a short sprint to another den."

Dustpaw nodded. "So consider yourself lucky."

"Okay, I will," I yawned and cuffed him over the ears.

"See you later. Oh, and Bluestar also needs to see Ravenpaw, so wake him up too," he murmured and disappeared out of the den and into the rain.

I glanced at Ravenpaw and Sandpaw sleeping. I slipped to Ravenpaw's side and prodded him. "Ravenpaw, get up."

Ravenpaw shot awake, jumping to his paws, his eyes wide with alarm and his fur bristling with fear. "What!"

"Calm down," I soothed. "It's only me. Bluestar wants to see us."

"What for?" Sandpaw lifted her head, blinking sleep from her eyes.

I shrugged. "Dustpaw told me."

Ravenpaw seemed to relax and I gave him a quick lick between the ears. The black cat was always jumpy, his mentor, Tigerclaw scared him and he always thought the dark tabby was going to attack him or something.

"Come on," I murmured and Ravenpaw followed me to the den entrance. I groaned "Stupid rain."

"Have fun," Sandpaw purred and rested her head on her paws again.

In a moment, me and Ravenpaw shot out of the den, racing across the clearing. The droplets from the heavy rain clung to my fur and I didn't like the dampness.

The rain poured down harder as we stopped outside Bluestar's den. I called a greeting, and when I heard the reply, I pushed into the den with Ravenpaw behind me.

Tigerclaw, Bluestar and Mudpaw were in the den. I shook the water from my pelt.

"Watch it!" Tigerclaw snapped, backing away as I sent water droplets everywhere.

"Sorry," I grumbled. "So what's this about?"

Bluestar purred with amusement. "Yesterday, you and Mudpaw showed great courage in the battle with Riverclan," in her eyes, there was a trace of something new, some sort of new respect. "It is time I took you to the Moonstone. Ravenpaw, you have not made the journey, so the three of you will come."

"Now?" Ravenpaw asked as I was dazzled. The Moonstone! I wondered how great it would look, I had heard many stories from Fireheart and Graystripe, not to mention the elders!

"Yes, now," Bluestar meowed and it snapped me back to reality.

"You're kidding?" I murmured, looking at the Thunderclan leader seriously. I listened to the rain falling heavily outside. The sun would rise soon.

"No," Tigerclaw growled. "It takes a day to get there."  
"But... it's raining!" I blinked at him.

"Rain won't hurt you!" Tigerclaw snapped. "I thought you were brave! Or at least, supposed to be!"

I growled, my fur prickling. It wasn't my fault I hate the rain so much. I hated getting wet!

"Brambleclaw hated the rain too," Bluestar murmured. "It will do you no harm. But we must go now. We cannot wait until tomorrow."

I sighed. "Okay."

"Go to Spottedleaf to get traveling herbs, they will reduce your hunger and give you strength," Bluestar purred.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ravenpaw asked the Thunderclan leader.

I answered. "Leaders can't eat beforehand if they want to speak to Starclan."

They all blinked at me. "How did you know?" Mudpaw asked me.

"Uh..." I shrugged. "I guess one of the elders told me..."

Bluestar's eyes flashed, as if an unanswered question had just been answered. I yawned. "Well, let's go," I murmured and Ravenpaw and Mudpaw followed me out of the den. The whole clearing was muddy and wet from the rain. We raced across the clearing to the fern tunnel, water soaking me right through. The dampness felt uncomfortable as we found the medicine cats den.

"Spottedleaf," Mudpaw called and the tortoiseshell she-cat appeared.

"Yes?" she glanced at me, something shining in her eyes.

"We're going to the Moonstone," Mudpaw meowed. "We need traveling herbs please."

"Of course," Spottedleaf disappeared into her den and I peered inside, but it was all black. We waited until she appeared with three bundles in her mouth and dropped them in front of us. "Eat up," amusement burned in her amber eyes as we quickly lapped them up and swallowed.

"GROSS!" Mudpaw whined. "They taste really bitter! Couldn't we eat a fat juicy squirrel instead!?"

"No," Spottedleaf purred. "These herbs will give you more strength and keep your hunger at bay. You won't have time to hunt on the way to Mothermouth."

I shrugged, they were really bitter, but they were better than nothing.

Bluestar called to us and Mudpaw and Ravenpaw nodded their good-byes to Spottedleaf before going out into the clearing to join their leader.

I was about to go after them, but Spottedleaf called me back. I turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Bramblepaw, I know this may shock you a little..." Spottedleaf paused.

"What will?" I asked.

"You have heard about Brambleclaw, I know," Spottedleaf paused again. "Well... Do you really want to know why you look so much like her?"

My ears pricked up and the cold that was gripping me somehow released me and I felt warm, tense, waiting for the answer. "Do you know why I look like her?" My voice was a tiny whisper.

Spottedleaf nodded. "Bramblepaw, the reason you look so much like her... is because you _are_ her!"

My body felt like it was numb, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, my heart started racing and pounding against my chest.

"Starclan knew that you wanted to bring down Brokenstar to save the clan but you failed last time," she meowed. "But they gave you a second chance to complete your task, to give you more strength this time to defeat him once and for all!"

"So... You're saying... I used to be one of the greatest warriors there ever was?" my head was spinning as the truth sank in. The reason it felt so normal the first day I was apprenticed and had been running alongside Mousefur, was because I _had_ done it before! Why the great oaks at Fourtrees surprised me so much whenever I saw them! Why I shrank back as soon as I saw Brokenstar that time before knowing his name! Why I knew a few of the herbs that Spottedleaf put on me when I was injured by that badger! Why I was so good at fighting that I corrected Mousefur and Lionheart! Was all because I used to be _**Brambleclaw**_!

"_Brambleclaw, please hold on! Let Spottedleaf treat your injuries!" Mousefur had meowed in distress._

"_No, there's nothing Spottedleaf can do for me now," I had replied quietly, my head resting on the forest floor, blood welling up from a deep gash on my shoulder._

_Mousefur had looked panicked. "There has to be something!"_

"_No, I'm off to join Starclan," I had purred. "I have no regrets, just that I wasn't strong enough to stop Brokenstar..."_

_There was a rustle in the bushes and two more cats appeared, Bluestar and Spottedleaf._

"_How is she, Mousefur?" Spottedleaf had asked Mousefur, gently dropping her herbs onto the ground._

"_Not good," was the reply. "She's giving up..."_

_Bluestar had stood over me. "You were a great warrior of this clan. Starclan will honor your courage and your bravery for what you have done for your clan. They will welcome you amongst their ranks."_

_I had nodded. "Thank you, Bluestar..."_

"_But, Bluestar, we have to try and help!" Spottedleaf had insisted._

_Bluestar had shrugged. "It's up to Brambleclaw."_

_I had let out a rusty purr. "Leave me. I am ready to join Starclan. My injuries are too severe to stop now. No use wasting your herbs."_

_Spottedleaf was struck by grief and it showed clearly on her face, but she bowed her head. "You served Thunderclan well, Brambleclaw."_

"_Thank you, Spottedleaf," I had replied. "Good bye to you, and to the rest of the clan. I am only sorry that I failed to stop Brokenstar, I wasn't strong enough."_

"_It wasn't your fault," Bluestar had purred and rested her muzzle on my head like she had at my warrior ceremony. She lifted her head and I gazed into her eyes. "You tried your best, and Thunderclan couldn't have asked for a braver warrior."_

"_Thank you, Bluestar," I had purred._

"_We won't forget you," Mousefur promised._

"Yes, Bramblepaw," Spottedleaf sighed. "You _are_ one of the greatest warriors there ever was, reborn to complete your set task that you couldn't do in your other life."

My paws felt like they were going to give way. I used to be Brambleclaw... I growled. _And Brokenstar is my enemy_!

"Are you okay?" Spottedleaf asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I purred. "Better than fine," memories came flooding back into my mind. Everything I used to do in my past life dawned on me then, my warriors vow, every battle I had been in, every hunting patrol I went on, everything came back to me. I was already a warrior in my mind. "Thank you for telling me, Spottedleaf. You truly are a great medicine cat."

Spottedleaf dipped her head, relief in her eyes. "You truly are a great warrior." Her nose touched mine. "Do good for your clan, Bramblepaw. It's your time to try again."

"This time I will succeed," determination in my eyes.

"Bramblepaw!" Tigerclaw hissed, coming in from the fern tunnel. "We're waiting for you! Stop gossiping with the poor medicine cat and let's get going!"

I growled, I never liked Tigerclaw in my past life either. "I'm coming, no need to get your fur tangled!" I turned back to Spottedleaf. "Good bye."

"Travel safely," she purred and turned to follow Tigerclaw back out into the clearing. I didn't even seem to notice the rain as it clung to my body. I was glowing with pride as I strolled out into the clearing to join Bluestar and the others. Something in Bluestar's eyes told me that she knew what Spottedleaf had just told me.

I looked up into the sky. _Starclan, thank you_, I whispered silently. _I promise to fulfill my destiny and bring down Brokenstar for good_. As if an answer, the rain eased off and a tiny bit of sunlight from the rising sun shone in through the clouds.

"We'd best be off," Bluestar purred. "Before we waste too much daylight."

We all nodded and headed off out of camp.

"What did Spottedleaf want?" Mudpaw asked me as we reached the top of the ravine and raced out into the forest.

"She just wanted to say good-luck," I replied, unwilling to say anything about the truth with Tigerclaw around, I didn't trust the dark warrior. I had once suspected that he was working for Brokenstar, but I never had the chance to find out.

It didn't take us long to reach Fourtrees and we headed off into Windclan territory. The wind buffeted our fur and the rain had stopped completely.

"Is it always so windy on the moors!?" Mudpaw complained as the wind nearly knocked the brown apprentice off her feet.

"There's no trees to block it, so the wind blows freely across it," Bluestar answered.

"And Windclan put up with it..." Mudpaw rolled her eyes. "Some clans are so weird."

"Each clan is different!" Tigerclaw growled. "You should learn to respect that!"

"Calm down, Tigerclaw," I murmured. "You get so angry too much."

Tigerclaw was about to give me a snarling reply, but Bluestar cut in. "There is no need for quarrels, we don't want to be caught up by a Windclan patrol."

As she said that, my ears pricked up as I heard a loud yowl and I looked up to see a small group of Windclan cats heading our way.

Bluestar sighed and sat down to wait. One of the cats had a twisted forepaw, his name was Deadfoot, the Windclan deputy.

"Bluestar, what brings you onto our territory?" Deadfoot asked.

"We are just passing through to Mothermouth," Bluestar answered calmly. It was sunhigh already and the clouds had disappeared.

Deadfoot nodded. "Very well then, safe travels," the patrol watched us as we passed by and headed to the edge of Windclan territory.

Once we passed the scent markers, we were in no clan's territory, we just needed to pass the Twoleg farmland, cross the Thunderpath and climb the steep slope up to Mothermouth.

"We have to be careful up ahead," Bluestar told us. "There are dogs."

Mudpaw tensed, I knew about the dogs. "They only get let loose at night," I whispered to her and I saw Tigerclaw's head turn to give me a confusing stare. I blinked back at him and tilted my head.

He growled and looked ahead again. I looked at Ravenpaw, he had hardly said a word since we left the camp. "Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine, thanks," Ravenpaw murmured, looking back at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Mudpaw asked, noticing his reluctance just as I did.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Ravenpaw muttered, not expecting an answer.

"You're so edgy," I stated and lowered my voice so Tigerclaw wouldn't hear me. "Is it because of Tigerclaw?"

Ravenpaw looked at me, his eyes wide with shock. "No... Why would you think that?" h whispered back.

"Because every time you go for a training lesson with him your fur begins to prickle and almost every cat can smell your fear-scent," Mudpaw nodded.

"And whenever he pops his head into the apprentices den, your claws come out and your fur stands on end!" I added. "We know you're scared of him."

"It's nothing though," Ravenpaw sighed. "I'm just nervous about Mothermouth."

I shrugged. "That makes sense. I'm sure every cat feels that way."

"Stop!" Tigerclaw hissed suddenly and a black and white cat jumped out from the bushes. I recognized that cat. "Who are you?" the dark warrior snarled, unsheathing his claws and his fur beginning to prickle.

"Easy, Tigerclaw," Bluestar purred. "This is a Loner, there's no need to be afraid."

"You can't trust Loners," Tigerclaw growled.

The Loner nodded. "Bluestar, it's good to see you. What brings you this way?"

"We are traveling to Mothermouth," Bluestar meowed. "Three of our apprentices still need to make the trip."

The Loner looked at us, but his eyes stopped on me. "Brambleclaw? But, I thought-"

"That is not Brambleclaw," Tigerclaw growled, his eyes flickering to me and then back to the Loner. "Brambleclaw was a great warrior, there is no way that Bramble_paw_ could even have equal status. Brambleclaw died a long time ago."

The Loner bowed his head. "My apology," he looked at me again. "But she does look like Brambleclaw..."

Bluestar looked at me, a questioning look in her eyes. I nodded to her and her eyes flashed, so she did know.

"But there is no doubting Bramblepaw's strength and skill," Bluestar purred. "She will be a great warrior of Thunderclan."

Tigerclaw snorted but said nothing.

"Bramblepaw, Mudpaw and Ravenpaw, this is Barley, he's a Loner," Bluestar explained.

Barley bowed his head. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I bowed my head in return.

"What's a Loner?" Mudpaw asked.

"A Loner is a cat that is not part of a clan but is not cared for by Twolegs. They live on their own," Bluestar answered. "Barley lives in a barn nearby."

"And it's full of mice," I whispered to my friends. Mudpaw shot me a questioning glance. Of course, how could I know that? "Uh... the Elders told me about it..."

Mudpaw accepted that and looked at Barley. "So you live all by yourself?"

"Yes, that is correct," Barley nodded.

"Don't you get lonely?"

"No. I am happy living alone. I get the occasional visitor needing shelter and something to eat when they come to my barn, but they never stay for too long," Barley shrugged.

"Well, anyway," Bluestar meowed. "We need to keep moving if we want to make it to Mothermouth before Moonhigh."

"Let's be off," Tigerclaw said and brushed past the Loner, rudely shouldering him aside. Bluestar followed him, so did Mudpaw and Ravenpaw. I padded slower, stopping beside Barley.

"Sorry about old Tigerclaw," I purred and gave him a quick lick between the ears. "He's just grumpy as always."

Barley purred in return. "He was ever since he was an apprentice."

I nodded. "But, Barley?"

"Yes?"

"It is me," I looked into his eyes. "I am Brambleclaw, but Starclan brought me back..."

His eyes widened with surprise. "No way!"

"Yes, it's true," I whispered. "But please, don't tell any cat. I can't have anybody knowing."

He nodded. "I promise I won't tell any cat. Your secret is safe with me, as always."

"Thank you, Barley. I must go now."

"Safe travels, Bramblepaw," he purred.

I flicked my tail over his shoulder before bounding after my clanmates.

I caught up to them in no time and Mudpaw looked at me. "What took you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize about Tigerclaw," I whispered. "He was very rude shouldering the poor Loner aside."

"I guess so," Mudpaw shrugged.

We passed the Twoleg nest with the dogs, hiding in the hedges as we stalked past. I heard the barking of dogs and I turned my head to see them rearing up, trying to escape the leads that stopped them from reaching us. They barked and barked, their lips drawn back in a deadly snarl, showing their white teeth. Their eyes were blazed with a blood-thirsty hunger.

"They're scary," Mudpaw hissed.

There was the shout of an invisible Twoleg and the dogs were quiet. We moved on.

We stopped when there was the acrid scent of something very familiar, something that made my fur curl.

"There's a Thunderpath here!?" Mudpaw exclaimed.

"Yes," Bluestar looked over her shoulder. "We have to cross it to reach Mothermouth."

Mudpaw shrank back, she didn't like the Thunderpath. I looked ahead and I saw the big black, stinking path that ran for many pawsteps.

"We'll cross one at a time," Tigerclaw growled. "Bramblepaw, you first."

"No, Tigerclaw," Bluestar intercepted. "These apprentices don't know how to cross."

"It's okay, Bluestar," I trotted forward. "I know what to do."

Bluestar looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure," I meowed. "I can do it."

"Yeah, like you did when you were a kit," Tigerclaw growled.

"I was a kit," I turned to him. "Of course, I didn't know any better."

"Hurry up and cross, we don't have all day," he hissed.

I nodded and stepped forward onto the edge of the Thunderpath. I sat down and waited, listening to the rumbling of a monster that was growing louder. In my life before, my trip to the Moonstone was terrifying when I learned I had to cross the stinking path, I had never liked it, but now I knew exactly what I was doing, I had my past experiences...

"Be careful," Mudpaw meowed quietly.

"I'll be fine," I replied and waited calmly as the monster roared past, buffeting my fur and sending up stinking smoke that stung my eyes. When everything was quiet, I jumped to my paws and raced across the Thunderpath, it was smooth, sticky, and hot. I skidded to a stop when I reached the bushes on the other side. I breathed deeply, glad it was over.

"Alright," Bluestar meowed. "For you others," she looked at Mudpaw and Ravenpaw. "I will go first."

She stepped to the edge of the Thunderpath, just as I did and she waited while two monsters roared past, snarling off into the distance. Then she raced across the Thunderpath to join me.

I jumped back so she wouldn't barrel into me and she breathed. "You okay, Bluestar?" I asked her.

"Yes, Bramblepaw," she nodded. "I'm fine." She looked at me. "Did Spottedleaf tell you? I have been desperate to find out."

"About me being Brambleclaw?" I asked and she nodded. "Yep. Spottedleaf told me."

Bluestar purred. "How did you take it?"

"Quite well," I sat down. "Starclan must have thought I could bring down Brokenstar this time," my eyes flashed. "And I will."

Bluestar was about to speak but Mudpaw came barreling to this side of the Thunderpath and knocked us both over, her eyes wide and her fur fluffed up with fear. A monster snarled past on the Thunderpath only moments after Mudpaw shot across.

We all got back to our paws, Mudpaw was breathing hard.

"Are you alright, Mudpaw?" Bluestar asked.

"That was terrifying!" she squealed like a kit.

I licked her head to calm her down. "There's still the return trip. But you'll be fine."

Soon enough, Ravenpaw crossed the Thunderpath and Tigerclaw followed more closely afterward. We headed up the steep slope, the sun was just at the top of the cliffs that rose above us at the top of the slope and I couldn't see Mothermouth just yet.

"We will wait here until it gets dark," Bluestar announced and jumped on top of a rock, the rest of us joined her, it was wide enough for all of us to lie down side by side.

"You can hunt if you're feeling hungry," Bluestar meowed softly. "Those herbs might have worn off by now."

Mudpaw nodded and I heard her stomach growl. She got up and dashed away, Ravenpaw went in another direction, Tigerclaw headed somewhere else.

"You're not going to hunt?" Bluestar asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry," I replied. "I'll eat later."

Bluestar purred. "You're still the same."

I purred in return. "No doubt. I will always go by my warrior's vow," I remembered it now, the anticipation I felt claiming my body, making my fur stand on end as Bluestar spoke the words of naming a new warrior. But when she asked me if I would protect and defend my clan even at the cost of my own life, something had stirred in me and my fur lied flat, my body relaxing and I had nodded with a new anticipation, my eyes glowing with something the rest of the clan had never seen. And when I had said "I do," everyone knew that I meant it. And I had died at the claws of Brokenstar, going by that vow, ready to give my life away as long as it meant I tried my best...

Not long had passed and Mudpaw, Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw returned with fresh-kill in their jaws. Mudpaw looked pleased as she came back with a very fat, juicy-looking squirrel.

They all joined Bluestar and I on the rock and Mudpaw quickly tucked into her meal, ripping open the squirrel and slowly letting the flavors reach her mouth. Tigerclaw made quick work with the vole he caught and Ravenpaw finished off his rabbit.

We all waited until the sun disappeared and everything was dark before Bluestar rose to her paws. "It's time."

I was next to stand, and then Tigerclaw, Mudpaw, and last was Ravenpaw. Bluestar jumped from the rock and Tigerclaw kept up her brisk pace. I tried my best to act like an ordinary, inexperienced apprentice with no stamina so that I wasn't on Bluestar's other side and that I was with my two friends.

We climbed the slope and in front of us was a huge yawning mouth, the edge layered with Twoleg objects.

"That looks creepy..." Mudpaw mumbled. "Is the Moonstone in there?"

"Yes," I meowed quietly. "That's why we've traveled to Mothermouth, which is this-" I cut myself off, I wasn't supposed to know all this stuff. "Well... that's what the elders told me once..."

Mudpaw didn't notice my sudden stop. She shrugged. "I wish I could see the Moonstone.."

"You will," Bluestar purred. "You and Bramblepaw will join me into the cavern. Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw will remain here."

I looked at Ravenpaw, I could smell the fear-scent coming off him in waves. I didn't trust the dark warrior being out here with his apprentice, not when Ravenpaw was still scared of him.

"It'll be okay," Mudpaw licked his ear. "Just stay calm. We'll be out in no time."

Ravenpaw nodded slowly and shakily walked to one side of Mothermouth, Tigerclaw sat calmly on the other side.

"Come, you two," Bluestar looked at us and stepped into the black, being swallowed up.

"How will we know which way to go?" Mudpaw asked quietly. "It's so dark..."

"We'll just follow Bluestar's scent," I shrugged. "Hold my tail if you need to."

I flicked my tail up to Mudpaw's muzzle and she gently took my tail in her teeth. I nodded to Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw as I led Mudpaw into the tunnel after Bluestar.

It was extremely dark inside the tunnel, I had to follow Bluestar's scent to make sure I didn't crash. The tunnel floor was ice-cold, as if it had never known the warmth of the sun.

But somehow, I knew which way I was going, when to turn just before my whiskers touched the wall to signal a turn. Maybe it was because I had come through here once before... maybe.

I still followed Bluestar's scent nonetheless and the floor was sloping down, deeper and deeper down towards the main cavern where we would find the Moonstone.

We padded slowly down and my whiskers brushed both sides of the tunnel walls. But then the walls were gone and I could smell musky forest scents of the outside world. I looked up and saw a tiny hole in the roof, a couple of stars shone brightly above it.

Mudpaw let go of my tail. "Is this the place?" she broke the ghostly silence.

"Yes," Bluestar replied. "This is the cavern of the Moonstone. Be calm, young one, there is nothing to fear here."

Mudpaw nodded and looked at me, I looked back at her and I sat down. She was surprised by how calm I was already, there was no fear-scent coming from my pelt, and there was a tinge of fear-scent coming from her.

"Out in the world above," Bluestar meowed. "Our warriors are brave and strong. But down here, cats need a new kind of courage, for this is the place where Clan Leaders and Medicine Cats meet with our warrior ancestors. What do you feel, Mudpaw? Are you afraid?"

Mudpaw glanced at me before looking ahead at our leader who we could barely see. "I feel nothing else besides my curiosity," she meowed and I sniffed, there was definitely no more fear-scent coming from her.

"That is good," Bluestar purred. "What about you, Bramblepaw? Are you afraid?"  
"No," I replied simply. "I am not afraid of this place, I am not afraid of our warrior ancestors, I am not afraid of my fate. This is just one more step I have to take in my training to become the best warrior I can be." _Again_, I added silently. "This place is much more different than the forest, I admit, but it had its own magical levels, one that should be honored, not feared."

Bluestar's purr continued. "Very good, Bramblepaw." Mudpaw glanced at me again but said nothing.

My eyes began to adjust better to the darkness and I saw Bluestar clearly, as well as Mudpaw. But ahead, I saw a huge stone, three cats high and six tail-lengths wide. Bluestar walked over to it and seated herself beside it.

"What's she-" I flicked my tail over Mudpaw's mouth, signaling for silence. The brown she-cat understood and I took my tail back, placing it over my paws.

Suddenly, the whole cavern was lit up and I stared ahead at the dazzling Moonstone. It shone a bright white and I looked up to see the moon directly overhead. I looked back to the Moonstone and I saw Bluestar lie down in front of it, placing her nose against it. Her fur shone silver and she no longer looked like my leader, she looked like a Starclan warrior that had come down to lie before the Moonstone.

Beside me, Mudpaw's fur shone silver too, and her eyes were wide with awe, her fur starting to prickle at the magical sight, as if she had never seen anything so brilliant before. And truthfully, she hadn't. This was the second time I had ever seen the Moonstone and it still came as a shock to me.

As quickly as it came, the light was gone and the cavern was pitch black again, I could only just see the faint outline of our leader beside the Moonstone.

Mudpaw's fear-scent returned and my tail flicked across her shoulder to calm her.

It was silent in the cavern, Bluestar had fallen asleep beside the giant stone, sharing dreams with Starclan.

Mudpaw's pelt was prickling more than ever and her fear-scent was strong. Of course she would be nervous, she had never seen this before and had no idea what was going on.

After a while, when the moon would almost be setting, I heard quick pawsteps as Bluestar approached.

"We must return to camp!" she hissed and I felt her pelt brush against mine as she dashed for the exit of the cavern. She had already left by the time I jumped to my paws.

"Whats going on?" Mudpaw asked. "Where did Bluestar go?"

"We have to go," I meowed, I had heard the urgency in Bluestar's voice. Something was wrong. Starclan must have shown her something, something that had made her fear-scent stronger than Mudpaw's. My first thought was my clan. Had Starclan shown her something to do with Thunderclan in danger? My second thought sent me racing down the tunnel after Bluestar with Mudpaw following closely behind.

_Brokenstar maybe_? I thought as I streaked up the tunnel, up and up and up. The tunnel seemed like there would be no end, like we would be running and running forever trying to escape its blackness. But I trusted Bluestar to know the way and I followed her scent, mingled with fear.

At last, I saw light up ahead and Mudpaw and I exploded out of the tunnel and out into the world above. Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw were already ready to leave with Bluestar who was waiting for us.

"We must return to camp immediately!" Bluestar insisted and turned, moving down the slope at a very fast pace.


	7. Brokenstar

This time I did not slow my pace for Mudpaw, Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw, I was beside Bluestar, moving at the same pace, maybe even a few steps faster.

"Wait up!" Mudpaw called to me, but my worries for the clan drove me onward, desperate to return home.

Tigerclaw was a few paces behind and Mudpaw and Ravenpaw had to trot to keep up.

We crossed the Thunderpath together, it was quiet enough to cross safely. We reached the Twoleg farm just as the sun began to rise and we had no intentions of worrying about the dogs.

But a black and white cat jumped out of the bushes and we stopped. I recognized Barley.

"Good to see you again," he meowed. "Everything is okay I hope." He saw the concerned expression on Bluestar's face.

"I just do not like to be away from my clan for too long," Bluestar answered smoothly.

"Ah, like always. You are tied to your clan like a queen to her kits," he purred.

"We're in a bit of a hurry though," I whispered to him so the others wouldn't hear me besides Bluestar. "We have to return to our camp."

He nodded. "Well, you'd be best headed back the other way, there are dogs further on."

"Thank you, Barley," Bluestar nodded in return and the Loner disappeared. Bluestar turned back and I matched her step for step.

"We're going by the word of a Loner?" Tigerclaw growled. "We already knew about the dogs!"

"They might be untied now," Bluestar answered and squeezed under a fence. "We're going this way."

I scrambled after her, fitting through the small hole better. Mudpaw came next, then Ravenpaw and lastly Tigerclaw who brought up the rear.

Bluestar kept up her brisk pace and so did I, Bluestar knew more than I did about why we needed to return home as quickly as possible, but I knew that something was wrong, and that was why I was able to keep up with her so well.

"But what about rats!?" Tigerclaw growled, and as if on a signal, we were all surrounded by huge, hungry looking, brown-furred rats from the ditches beside us.

"Not good," Bluestar hissed under her breath.

"Fox-dung!" I snarled at the closest rat.

In a matter of heartbeats, the rats leaped and me and my clanmates were struggling against them.

One rat leaped onto my shoulder and sank its teeth in. I yowled in defiance and went to pull it off but one more had attached itself on my tail. I spun around and my front paws squashed the smaller rat, it let go of my tail and I gave it a quick bite to the neck to kill it. I turned back to the rat on my shoulder and sunk my teeth into it, feeling my strong teeth digging deep. The rat let go of my shoulder and I flung it into the ditch.

I looked around, seeing Mudpaw wrestling with a rat the same size as her, Ravenpaw was being attacked from both sides by two smaller rats. I leaped at the nearest one and quickly took its life. Ravenpaw finished off the other one. I left him to it and I saw Tigerclaw fighting with rats all over him, but he would most likely not thank me for entering this fight. Instead, I looked around for Bluestar. I barely recognized her blood-soaked tail because the rest of her body was covered in rats.

Before I could jump forward to help her, a rat bit down on my hind leg, and another dangerously close to my throat.

I twisted and turned but I couldn't reach the rat near my neck, blood was dripping down from where it had fastened itself, as well as my shoulder, my tail, and where the other rat clung onto my leg.

In a flash of black and white, the rat was pulled from my neck and flung away into the ditch. I quickly finished off the rat on my leg and I looked up at Barley. "Thank you," I breathed.

He nodded once before looking around and dashing to Bluestar's side, beginning to pluck the rats off her with practiced ease.

As quickly as the battle had started, it was over and I saw the rats retreating back into the ditches.

I saw Ravenpaw being dragged down into one of the ditches by a rat clinging onto his tail and Mudpaw was trying to pull him back up by his paw. I quickly bounded over and killed the rat, letting Mudpaw heave the black apprentice back up.

I looked around and the first thing I saw was Tigerclaw leap onto Barley, the scared Loner did nothing to defend himself.

"You led us into a trap!" Tigerclaw hissed at him.

"I didn't know the rats were here!" Barley meowed. "Honest!"

"Tigerclaw, Bluestar is injured!" I called and the dark warrior looked over to me as I padded to Bluestar's side. He let go of Barley and rushed over to stand beside me. Bluestar's body was limp and blood soaked her fur, her eyes were closed and I couldn't see the rising and falling of her flank.

Tigerclaw turned to Barley. "You should leave us now," he snarled.

The Loner looked at me and I gave a tiny nod. I wanted to thank him, but I had to remember my status; an apprentice. He understood and nodded back before disappearing under the fence.

Tigerclaw and I turned back to Bluestar, Mudpaw and Ravenpaw followed.

"She's not dead, is she?" Mudpaw asked.

"I don't know," Tigerclaw replied. "All we can do is wait and see."

We waited and waited, the dark warrior seated beside me, Mudpaw and Ravenpaw sitting on the other side.

Then, I saw the rise and fall of her flank and my leader's eyes opened slowly.

"Bluestar," I meowed quietly and the other cats looked to see. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," her voice was rough with exhaustion. "I have lost a life, but it wasn't my ninth."

I had forgotten that Bluestar had the nine lives of a Clan Leader. Either way, I was pleased.

"Okay," Tigerclaw's expression was unreadable. "We need to collect herbs to treat her wounds-"

"Mudpaw, you will need to collect some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. We'll need heaps," I cut in and Tigerclaw looked at me. "Ravenpaw, if you can find any Goldenrod or Horsetail, bring it back. And some Coltsfoot if you can find any."

Mudpaw dashed away immediately and Ravenpaw looked more than happy to take order from me instead of his mentor. He hurried away to look for either herb, as well as the Coltsfoot.

I looked up at Tigerclaw. "Will you watch out for more rats?"

"Why should I take orders from an apprentice?" he growled to me.

"There's no time to question that," I growled back at him. "You're a strong warrior, if any rats return we'll need you to fight them off so we can treat Bluestar's injuries!"

The dark warrior seemed taken aback but he snorted and padded away to the ditches to watch out for rats.

I looked down at Bluestar, her breathing was shallow. "If it wasn't for Tigerclaw, I might have been eaten alive..." she rasped.

"It wasn't Tigerclaw who saved you," I meowed quietly. "It was Barley."

"Barley? Is he still here?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Tigerclaw sent him away. He thinks Barley led us into a trap."

"And what do you think?"

I thought for a moment. "Barley is a Loner, what would he gain by leading us into a trap only to save us from it?" _Besides, he's a friend, not a traitor_, I added silently.

Bluestar let out a rusty purr, satisfied by my answer. Mudpaw and Ravenpaw returned soon after, Mudpaw's front paw wrapped in thick layers of cobwebs. Ravenpaw carried two types of herbs in his mouth.

"I think these are the right ones..." Ravenpaw put them at my paws, sniffing them. Tigerclaw returned a heartbeat later.

I looked at the two herbs and nodded. "Those are the right ones. Thank you, Ravenpaw. Well done." He seemed to glow with pleasure at my praise. Tigerclaw eyed me suspiciously. It didn't look like Ravenpaw was praised very often by his own mentor.

I divided the two herbs that Ravenpaw had found, putting the dandelion-looking plant with white flowers in front of Bluestar's muzzle. "Bluestar, you need to eat the leaves of this Coltsfoot to help your breathing. It'll distract you while I put the Goldenrod on your wounds."

Bluestar nodded lightly before beginning to chew up the leaves of the Coltsfoot. I turned to the tall plant with bright yellow flowers and started chewing them up into a poultice. Goldenrod was terrific for healing wounds.

When I was sure that the poultice would be suitable to put on Bluestar's wounds, I spat it out on each injury and began to rub it in with my front paws. Bluestar winced from the sting but continued chewing the leaves.

"How do you know what to do?" Mudpaw asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess I must have picked it up from Spottedleaf at one stag," I risked a glance at Tigerclaw, he was watching me curiously, his eyes dark.

When I had finished with the Goldenrod, I began taking the cobwebs from Mudpaw and putting them on the wounds to stop the bleeding. When I had finished, Bluestar pushed herself to her paws.

"Bluestar, you should rest," Mudpaw meowed.

"No, I will rest once we get back to camp," Bluestar replied hoarsely. "There's no time to waste." She started moving forward, stumbling a few steps and we all followed. The fear that I saw in her eyes, and the determination reflected there, told me that something was definitely wrong. And if we delayed for too long, we might be too late to save whatever danger was threatening Thunderclan!

We traveled slower than before and barely any words were spoken. Ravenpaw began limping on three legs, one of his back legs painfully wounded from the rat attack. Spottedleaf would need to see to him when we got back.

It was past sunhigh and we had just passed Fourtrees, we were all tired from our home trek, but none of us complained.

"We're close to home," Mudpaw broke the silent tension among us. We were in the forest, close to home and I couldn't wait to see the clan again.

"But what's that sound?" Ravenpaw asked, stopping, straining his ears to listen.

We all stopped and I swiveled my ears forward to listen. I only heard the song of birds in the trees and the scuttle of a squirrel chewing on a nut. But then my blood ran cold when I detected the faint sound of screeching cats.

"It's just as Starclan warned me," Bluestar breathed. "Our camp is under attack!" She leaped forward but stumbled. I streaked past her, Tigerclaw racing beside me. Mudpaw and Ravenpaw came scrambling after us and Bluestar even found the strength to run.

I raced beside the dark warrior that I was never able to trust, but somehow glad to have his strength in this battle to face our enemies, no matter how much I doubted his loyalty to Thunderclan.

As we neared the camp I heard the screeching louder than before and I pushed myself forward, forgetting the pain of my injuries. I past Tigerclaw as we ran down the ravine and I exploded through the gorse tunnel and into the camp.

All around me I saw the cats of Thunderclan fighting for their lives against bigger, stronger looking cats. I sniffed the scent and my eyes blazed when I recognized the musky odor of Shadowclan!

In less than a heartbeat, my blood boiled and my fury rose. I ran forward and launched myself onto the nearest Shadowclan warrior, a tortoiseshell she-cat.

I took her by surprise and she spun around to retaliate, but I gave her no chance. I raked my claws up her shoulder and bowled her over onto her back. In that split second, my back claws raked against her soft belly fur. I gave no mercy to this Shadowclan cat, her and her clan had invaded our territory and now they would suffer the full consequences!

The she-cat struggled free of me and raced for the gorse tunnel, there she ran into Tigerclaw who gave her a few more injuries to remember us.

I looked around for the nearest warrior and I saw him, his snow white fur with his huge, jet black paws. It was the former Shadowclan deputy, Blackfoot. He was reaching a paw into the nursery to scoop out the kits. And there was no one to defend the nursery because they were all fighting.

I was about to call out that Blackfoot was invading the nursery, but another cat knocked me off my paws and I stared into the golden eyes of Scarpelt, the new deputy of Shadowclan.

He hissed in my face and his claws scored up my side. I yowled in pain before lunging for his neck. He was prepared for it and he jumped back. There was no doubt, he wasn't made deputy for nothing.

Regardless, I jumped forward and he was ready to dodge, but I leaped to the side of him and threw myself against him, knocking him to the ground. I rolled before jumping up and fastening my teeth into his hind leg. He was the enemy here, and it was time that he left Thunderclan territory.

I bit down harder and he screeched in pain. When he went to score his claws across my face, I let him go, stepped back and lunged for his neck again. This time my teeth fastened into his throat, digging deep.

In his shock, he realized he was defeated. He ripped free and pelted for the camp entrance.

I shook myself before turning back to the nursery, I saw Blackfoot there, two kits had been scooped out of the nursery and were crying for help.

There was no one else that would be able to get to them, every cat was fighting. I hissed and ran forward, dodging out of the way of Redtail and a Shadowclan tom that were wrestling, claws flashing, teeth bared. I didn't stop to watch. Just as Blackfoot had his attention turned back to the nursery to grab another kit, I jumped and landed squarely on his back.

He reared up in surprise and I dug my claws into his back. He looked over his shoulder at me and our eyes locked together. "Brambleclaw!?"

"It's Bramble_paw_ to you, fox-dung!" I snarled at him.

He growled and rolled onto his back, squashing me under his weight. I hissed and bit down onto his shoulder.

He winced and ripped his shoulder from my jaws. He got to his paws and raked his claws across my flank. I screeched in pain but I decided that a move that Fireheart taught me would come in handy.

I crouched down, my body going limp and I looked defeated. But of course Blackfoot, being a bully with no brains, fell for my trick and yowled with triumph, biting down on the back of my neck. In that heartbeat, I bunched my muscles and surged upwards, flinging the huge warrior away from me.

He howled with shock and I ran over to him, scoring my claws across his shoulder and up to his face, getting him across the eye.

He reared up and howled again, blood pouring out from his eye injury. He turned and raced across the clearing to the gorse tunnel, he was defeated.

I ran back to the kits and looked down at them. "Go back into the nursery," I told them. They were about three moons old. "Stay in there and keep quiet. You'll be safe for now."

They looked at me and nodded, scampering off into the safety of the nursery, their fur fluffed up in fear.

I breathed and turned, my eyes seeking out one warrior in particular, the one I hated the most. I saw him, his long brown fur was unmistakable. He was standing over Bluestar, she was badly injured again, a gash on her shoulder with blood staining her fur and dripping down onto the ground.

The Shadowclan tom hissed with delight and was about to deliver one final blow to end another of Bluestar's lives but I found my paws and I tore across the clearing towards them. I dodged out of the way of Mudpaw wrestling a Shadowclan tom twice her size, and Lionheart giving a Shadowclan she-cat one final nip on the hind leg to get her racing out of the camp.

I reached my leader and just as the Shadowclan tom was about to swipe a claw across Bluestar's throat, I jumped forward and barreled into him, throwing him away from my leader. I pinned him down with my front paws and his eyes blazed up at me. "It's you!"

"Yes, it's me, Brokenstar," I snarled at him. "I'm not the cowardly _apprentice_ you met at the last gathering. And this is not your territory, so get out!"

"Who's going to make me?" Brokenstar let out a mrrow of laughter. "You? You're nothing more than an apprentice! If Brambleclaw was still alive, she would have been able to drive me off. But not you."

I bent down, my muzzle beside his ear. "This, Brambleclaw, that you speak of," I purred. "You may have brought her down. But not again." His eyes flashed and I rose up to my full height. "This is Thunderclan territory. You're not of Thunderclan so it's time to leave."

"You can't be..." he murmured.

"There's a lot for you to learn, Brokenstar," I hissed. "And no matter how many times you come into our territory, I will drive you off and _keep_ you off our territory!"

He growled at me but I bit down on his shoulder with all the strength I could muster. He howled in pain and my teeth sank deeper. Blood bubbled up from the wound I was inflicting but I refused to let go.

Suddenly, the Shadowclan Leader jumped up, throwing me to the side. He leaped at me but I was ready. I rolled onto my back and put my paws up, they dug into his belly and I continued to roll, throwing him away from me.

I leaped to my paws and lunged forward, my teeth sinking into his hind leg. He howled again before ripping his leg free. He turned and I saw the fury and disbelief in his eyes.

"We will leave now," he hissed. "But you can't stop us from coming back and taking your territory!" he turned and ran out of the camp, his warriors following closely behind.

I sighed and padded over to Bluestar, ignoring the pain from my bleeding injuries.

"Are you alright, Bluestar?" I asked my leader and she forced herself to her paws. She breathed quickly.

"I am fine," she let out a rusty purr. "You did well, Bramblepaw. There's no doubt that you are Brambleclaw..."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Bluestar."

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched wail and my heart raced. Was Shadowclan back? No, that cry wasn't of warning... it was a cry of grief and loss. I spun around and saw Graystripe crouched in front of a golden, unmoving body.

"No..." I choked out as I recognized the huge golden pelt that shone like the rays of the sun.


	8. The loss of two great warriors

"Lionheart," Bluestar meowed, her voice filled with sorrow.

I left Bluestar and bounded over to Graystripe's side. His fur was flat, his ears were flat against his head and he threw his head back, letting out another yowl of despair. I looked down at Lionheart, he was gone, he had fallen in the battle with Shadowclan.

"He's gone..." Graystripe whimpered. "He's dead..."

The rest of the clan began to gather around, their eyes dull with grief.

"He will be with Starclan soon," I murmured to the gray warrior and he leaned on me for support, as if his paws wouldn't keep him up any longer. "They will honor him for giving up his life to protect the clan."

Graystripe didn't seem to hear me, his eyes stayed on Lionheart. The clan gathered around to give their last respects to the fallen warrior before he left them to be with Starclan.

I bent down and licked Lionheart's cheek. "Goodbye, my friend. You served the clan well. Starclan will honor your bravery and strength and welcome you among their ranks." I stepped back and sat beside Graystripe for a few moments longer. The gray warrior did not move, his body was hunched, he looked utterly defeated, as if nothing could bring him more pain than he already felt. I didn't know what I could do for him, he just lost his former mentor, one of his friends, a clanmate. It was devastating for everyone, but mostly for Graystripe.

Fireheart padded up beside me. "I'll look after him," he meowed quietly. "You should get Spottedleaf to check your wounds," he looked at the injuries on my body. I guessed that Spottedleaf had already treated him. "And then go and get some rest."

I nodded to my friend, my former denmate, and I turned and padded over to find Spottedleaf, leaving Fireheart to comfort the grieving warrior.

Spottedleaf looked pleased when she saw me. She finished treating Ravenpaw and then moved on to me.

When I was done, I padded back out into the clearing, Graystripe and Fireheart were still there, Graystripe would be grieving for a long time. I wondered if Bluestar would excuse him from his warrior duties.

I was going to go to the fresh-kill pile and take it over to the apprentice's den to eat before getting some rest, I couldn't remember the last time I ate. But I didn't get the chance; Bluestar jumped to the top of the Highrock and called a Clan Meeting.

"All those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" she called.

I took one last look at the fresh-kill pile before trotting over to sit below the Highrock with the other cats. Graystripe made no move as Fireheart joined us, I guessed that Bluestar would excuse him from this meeting.

"This attack was one that we did not expect," the Thunderclan Leader meowed clearly. "They must have known that I had traveled to Highstones, taking a few cats with me. How they knew that I cannot explain."

"But it was going to happen sooner or later," Runningwind called. "Coincidence maybe?"

"I doubt it," Redtail cut in, jumping to the Highrock to sit beside his leader. "Shadowclan chose their timing well, when three of our apprentices, one of our strongest warriors and our clan leader was out of the camp," the tortoiseshell tom murmured. "They must have known somehow."

"What are you suggesting?" my mother, Brindleface asked "That a cat from our clan _told_ them?" she sounded like she was accusing the deputy of such a thought.

"I never said that," Redtail replied indignantly. "Maybe there was a spy hovering around the camp. We do not know."

Bluestar nodded. "Redtail is right, the possibilities are unknown. But now that Shadowclan have started up trouble again, we have no choice but to be ready for another attack," he gaze swept across me. "Bramblepaw, I saw how you attacked Blackfoot to defend the nursery, and fighting off Brokenstar was extremely brave of you. You are a very talented, strong young apprentice." At the mention of me fighting Brokenstar, many eyes turned in my direction, mainly the warriors. I caught Tigerclaw's eyes and I realized that the fire in his amber gaze was not just of fury, but of shock as well, just like the rest of the clan.

"Way to go, Bramblepaw," Mudpaw purred beside me.

"But sadly, we lost one warrior to this battle," Bluestar's head bowed with grief and sorrow. "Lionheart will no longer be with us, but in Starclan where he will watch over us."

Many other cats bowed their heads, including me. It should never have happened! I felt my body burning with fury. If Brokenstar just knew how to stick to the warrior code! Then Lionheart wouldn't have died! Brokenstar was going to pay, I knew that was for sure.

"But now repairs must be made to the camp wall where some of Brokenstar's warriors broke through," Bluestar added. "Mousefur, can you organize parties that will help with the rebuilding?"

"Yes, Bluestar," the brown she-cat nodded and Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock to show that the meeting was over, Redtail followed her to her den.

Mudpaw and I walked over to Mousefur just as the cats were beginning to crowd around, waiting for her to give the orders.

"Runningwind, Tigerclaw and Whitestorm, we'll need you to patch the wall with twigs and branches. Willowpelt, Darkstripe and Longtail, you will come with me to collect them," Mousefur ordered. "Mudpaw, Ravenpaw and Bramblepaw, you go get some rest. You've just returned from Highstones. Sandpaw and Dustpaw, you can help Runningwind, Tigerclaw and Whitestorm."

Mudpaw, Ravenpaw and I went to the fresh-kill pile. I chose a rabbit, Mudpaw picked out the best looking squirrel and Ravenpaw chose a vole for himself. We carried our prey to the tree stump beside our den and we ate in silence. When we were finished, we groomed ourselves and entered our den, curling up in our nests to sleep.

It took me a while to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Lionheart, what a loss it was to no longer have him in the clan.

Soon enough, sleep took over me and I forgot all my worries.

"Bramblepaw, wake up."

I mumbled and rolled over. "Go away, Ravenpaw."

"You're on patrol, remember?" Ravenpaw hissed. "Whitestorm, Graystripe and Redtail are waiting for you!"

I sighed and got up, licking a forepaw and drawing it over my ear. "Okay. I'm up. Thanks, Ravenpaw."

I followed the black cat out of the den and I meowed a goodbye to him before trotting over to the waiting warriors. I had been training for another two moons and greenleaf was coming to an end. Leafbare would be well on its way soon enough, and that meant less prey, the threat of greencough and the clan would be vulnerable to attack.

"Thought you could stay in your nest all day?" Graystripe teased. Two moons and he was finally back to being his cheery self. "Just because it's going to rain doesn't mean you can stay in the den."

"It's going to rain!?" I hissed and the warriors purred with amusement as I looked up at the sky; gray clouds were everywhere, rain threatening to fall soon. My ears swiveled around to lie flat against my head and I crouched down, my claws sinking into the ground and my tail curling up against my body. "I _hate_ the rain!" I spat.

"It won't harm you," Redtail purred. "Now let's get this patrol done." He turned and ran out of the camp with Graystripe, Whitestorm and me following closely behind.

We reached the edge of the forest by the time rain started pouring down and I was grumbling the rest of the way, feeling my fur plastered against my body, my tail lashed back and forth with annoyance.

"It can't be that bad," Graystripe meowed to me, he was also soaked right through. "It's only cold."

"And it's _wet_!" I growled.

"Stop complaining, Bramblepaw," Whitestorm purred. "You'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes and followed the patrol out of the trees. "Look at that!" Graystripe exclaimed and we looked up at the river, it was flooded! The Sunningrocks almost fully submerged in water, but a bit of debris was hanging onto it, like a mat.

"We should report this to Bluestar," Redtail turned to head back to camp, the other two warriors turned to follow.

I turned and was about to follow as well when I heard a high-pitched wail. I spun around and looked around for whatever made the noise. I heard it again and I looked out onto the water, back to the floating mat of twigs that was just hanging onto the tip of the Sunningrocks. My heart raced when I saw it, a small multi-colored shape.

"It's a kit!" Whitestorm exclaimed.

_And that mat won't hold out forever_! I thought with panic. "We have to help it!" I hissed.

"We can't!" Redtail growled. "The current is too strong!"

"I can swim it!" I insisted and jumped forward, but Redtail jumped in front of me, making me halt.

"You can't swim in that!" he growled. "It doesn't look like a Thunderclan kit anyway-"

"The warrior code says that no cat can ignore a kit in pain or in danger!" I growled back at him. "We can't leave that kit to be swept away and drown! I'm going to help it!" I bunched my muscles and jumped right over the small tortoiseshell warrior.

"Bramblepaw!" he yowled as I raced down the slope to the flooded water. I was already wet and freezing, so as I launched myself into the cold, dark water, it barely bothered me.

"Bramblepaw, get back here!" Whitestorm called.

I shook my head and waded deeper into the water, feeling the pull of the current. Then I stopped and thought. _I can't just swim out there straight to the Sunningrocks. The current might be stronger than I expect. Maybe if I tried further upstream_, I turned and quickly waded further upstream. I knew I would be in big trouble for disobeying the Thunderclan deputy, but if he wasn't going to rescue this kit, _I_ was.

When I thought I was far enough upstream, I checked my distance before plunging into the water.

"Bramblepaw, no!" Redtail yowled but it was too late. I was already in the water, already swimming strongly in the dark water, my paws churning and I swam like a Riverclan cat. Once in my other life, I had a friend, Mistyfoot, and she had taught me how to swim. I used this skill and the current brought me right to the Sunningrocks.

I reached it and I hauled myself up onto the rock, it was close to being completely submerged in the water.

I looked at the kit, it was still on the mat. It looked up at me and let out a shrill wail of relief and tried to reach me, but when it moved, the mat lurched and it jumped back.

How was I going to get this kit back to shore? I looked around to see my clanmates at the waters edge, looking worried. Graystripe would be the most willing to help me in this situation, the others would help too, but they'd be mad.

"Graystripe!" I howled. "Go further downstream and wait to catch the mat! I'm gonna push it off the Sunningrocks!"

Graystripe looked at Whitestorm and Redtail before bounding further downstream, wading into the water until it got deep enough, positioning himself, ready to catch us. Whitestorm and Redtail joined him, obviously ready to pull me back up while Graystripe got the kit.

I looked at the terrified kit, it was watching me, unsure of what I was here to do.

I took a deep breath. "It'll be okay, little one," I reassured it. "Just hold on." I pushed the mat away from the Sunningrocks and the kit wailed in distress. I plunged into the water again, swimming strongly to keep up with the fast moving mat of debris. I pushed it forward with my nose, trying to angle it towards the shore.

Water was all around me, trying to drag me down into its depths, but I wasn't going to let it. I was going to get this kit to safety.

My heart lurched when I saw the mat, it was starting to break up as the tiny kit was clinging onto it with its claws, still wailing with terror.

_Now what_!? I thought with a growl as the mat broke up. I quickly grabbed the kit by the scruff, but it ended up in the water with me, not like it wasn't wet to begin with...

Rain still poured down and I blinked it from my eyes. I had to raise my head higher to keep the kits head above the water, its body banged against my legs as I tried to continued swimming.

_Starclan help me_! I prayed silently, still swimming as best I could to the shore. Water swirled around me and I was dragged under, but I kicked strongly at the water and resurfaced, holding my head up so the kit would still be able to breathe. I tried to see the shore, but all I saw was an endless supply of the dark water. Was I going to drown trying to save this kit?

"Bramblepaw! Over here!" I looked up to see Graystripe, so I had made it after all...

He bent down and took the kit from me, backing up so Redtail and Whitestorm could pull me back out of the water.

They grabbed me firmly and pulled me towards the shore, I helped by placing my paws on the ground when I was able to and I waded through the water with them still pulling me until we reached the land. Graystripe placed the kit on the ground and stood over it to protect it from the rain.

Redtail and Whitestorm let me go. "Do you realize the risk you just took!?" Redtail growled, struggling to stay calm.

"I had to save the kit," I replied and looked at it, it was cold, wet and shivering. I padded over to it and Graystripe backed up. I bent down and started licking its fur the wrong way to dry it and warm it up, but the rain wasn't helping one bit.

"How do we even know where it's from?" Whitestorm asked.

I sniffed the kit thoroughly and detected a fishy scent. "It's a Riverclan kit."

"Are you sure?" Redtail asked.

I stepped back and he sat beside me, bending down to sniff the kit. He sat upright. "Definitely Riverclan."

"We should take it home," I blinked the rain from my eyes, I was breathing heavily after my dangerous swim.

Redtail nodded. "We'll have to." He looked at me. "But don't think that you're out of trouble."

I nodded and picked up the kit by the scruff. I started heading for the Stepping Stones that would take us across to Riverclan territory, Redtail, Whitestorm and Graystripe followed me.

We reached the Stepping Stones, but they were fully submerged in the flood water.

"Now what?" Whitestorm sighed.

"There's a fallen tree up ahead," Graystripe pointed out and I looked a little bit further upstream, there was indeed a fallen tree. I already started upstream before Redtail could make a decision.

I got to the fallen tree and jumped up, my claws digging into the trunk so I wouldn't slip off.

"Be careful, Bramblepaw!" Redtail hissed.

I flicked my tail and continued my way across the tree trunk. The three warriors followed me and I jumped down onto the other side of the river. The tortoiseshell she-kit in my jaws was still shivering from the rain.

Redtail, Whitestorm and Graystripe jumped down beside me and Redtail took the lead, heading up towards the Riverclan camp.

We only ventured a short way into Riverclan territory before a patrol jumped out from the bushes, their fur bristling.

"What is this?" I saw Leopardfur, the Riverclan deputy, her golden fur with black spots was fluffed up with anger.

The other cats in her patrol was Hawkfrost, Blackclaw and Stonefur, Mistyfoot's brother.

"That's Mistyfoot's kit!" Blackclaw hissed, looking at the tortoiseshell she-kit in my jaws. Now I was glad that I had gone by the warrior code and risked my life to save this kit. Because it belonged to Mistyfoot, it made me proud that I saved it.

"How did you get Mosskit?" Leopardfur hissed.

"I think they stole it from the camp!" Hawkfrost snarled. "How else would they have had it?"

"Yeah, we stole it from the Riverclan camp," I rolled my eyes with sarcasm. "We flew across the flooded river because we're flying hedgehogs and now we're going by the warrior code and returning it!"

"Bramblepaw, watch your tongue!" Redtail warned me.

"But it's true," Whitestorm murmured. "We did not steal the kit. Bramblepaw saw it on a mat of debris in the river and dived in to rescue it."

Stonefur looked down at the kit, it was then that I guessed the she-kit's age; four moons at least. "Mosskit, is this true?" the gray warrior asked. "Did these cats rescue you from the river?"

The tiny kit looked up at him and nodded, too scared to speak. Stonefur seemed satisfied. He looked to his clanmates. "I think they're telling the truth."

"Let's take them to Crookedstar and see what he thinks," Blackclaw growled.

Leopardfur nodded. "Come on," Stonefur picked up the kit and the four Riverclan cats were on all sides, bunching us together.

"Where's Shadepaw?" Hawkfrost asked.

Then, a black tom jumped out from the bushes, a vole in his jaws. I noticed a deep scratch over one of his eyes. A few moons ago, when Riverclan had attacked to try and claim Sunningrocks, my claws had scratched across his eye, obviously not blinding him.

Shadepaw looked at me and I saw the uneasiness in his eyes. But of course, I had already become a warrior in my other life, which meant I was much more skilled and stronger than the average apprentice.

"Let's head back to camp," Leopardfur announced and my clanmates and I followed the Riverclan patrol further into their territory to see their leader, Crookedstar.

We traveled into the heart of Riverclan territory and just up ahead I saw an island with water surrounding it.

"That's our camp," Stonefur told me, walking beside me with Mosskit in his jaws.

I nodded. I knew that already. We followed the Riverclan cats into the camp and we saw more Riverclan cats staring at us, watching us with cautious eyes, wondering if we were here to invade obviously.

We stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Crookedstar!" Leopardfur called. I noticed the clan gathering around us, eying us suspiciously.

It wasn't long before Crookedstar appeared, his jaw looked painfully twisted, he looked like he was mocking us when he approached us, but I knew that was not the case.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"These Thunderclan cats claim they rescued Mosskit," Hawkfrost snorted.

Just then, I saw a gray she-cat with crystal blue eyes race out of the nursery, seeing her kit. "Mosskit!" she cried and bounded over, taking her kit back from Stonefur, her brother.

"It's okay, Mistyfoot," Stonefur murmured to her as she crouched down to lick her drenched bundle of fur. "She's safe."

"What happened?" Mistyfoot looked up at me and I saw her eyes flash, of course she was surprised to see me, who, as every cat guessed, looked exactly like 'Brambleclaw'.

"The kit was on a mat of debris in the flooded river and I dived in to save it," I meowed.

"That's not true, and you know it!" Blackclaw growled at me, his claws coming out. "Don't start lying!"

I hissed, my claws digging into the ground. "Nobody calls me a liar!" I crouched down, ready to pounce on him and teach him a thing or two.

"Bramblepaw!" Redtail growled and bowled me over, holding me down with one paw. "We're not looking for a fight!"

"He started it," I grumbled and the Thunderclan deputy let me back on my paws. I got up and shook myself. "But it's true. I saved the kit."

Crookedstar looked at me, his eyes curious. "Why would you risk your life for a kit that belonged to an enemy clan?"

I looked back at him, my amber eyes burning into his. "It's the warrior code," I replied simply.

"What is?" Leopardfur asked, a growl to her tone.

"No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if the kit is from an enemy clan," I looked at the Riverclan deputy. "I would live by the warrior code until the day I died. I would risk my life for the warrior code," I looked down at Mosskit. "Even if it is to rescue a kit from another clan."

"Thank you so much," Mistyfoot's eyes were shining with deep gratitude.

"But that doesn't make sense," said another warrior, a dark tom with one white paw. "How did Mosskit end up down at the river in the first place?"

All eyes turned to me, suspicion shining in their eyes.

Mosskit finally stood up, stepping away from her mother. "I went for a walk," she squeaked.

Crookedstar looked down at her. "You what?"

The little kit looked up at her leader. "I wanted to see the river, and nobody was around so I went by myself."

I stared at disbelief at the kit. She was as bad as me!

"Kits aren't allowed out of camp without a warrior," Crookedstar meowed calmly.

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head and backed up to her mother.

"That sounds like a young cat I know," Redtail brushed his tail over my shoulder.

I looked back at him and let out a rusty, nervous purr.

"What did you do?" Mosskit looked up at me, now brave enough to speak.

"When I was five moons," I sighed. "I went for a walk away from camp and I went too far. If it wasn't for Redtail, I would have stepped too far onto the Thunderpath and would have been killed by a fast moving monster." The Riverclan cats were quite surprised. "So I hope you learned from today," I purred. "Always go out with at least one cat so they know where you are. Otherwise they might not see you ever again. Think about how your mother would feel if she lost you," I cuffed the kit over the ears with a sheathed paw.

Mosskit seemed to take it all in and her eyes were filled with something new and she looked up at all her clanmates. "I am really sorry for what I did." She looked at her mother. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"That's okay," Mistyfoot licked her head with a purr. "Just so long as you learned your lesson."

"I did," Mosskit nodded.

Crookedstar seemed satisfied. "Very well. Thank you, Bramblepaw. You saved the life of one of our kits, from a different clan or not. You are a very brave cat. And thank you," he added to the rest of the patrol. "You did well too, I'm guessing."

We all dipped our heads. "Thank you, Crookedstar," Redtail meowed.

"You may leave now," the Riverclan leader dipped his head in return. "Stonefur and Shadepaw will escort you back to the border."

We nodded and Stonefur and Shadepaw got ready to leave. I looked at Mistyfoot, she was purring. "Thank you so much," she almost looked scared. "I can't seem to thank you enough."

"It was thanks to you that I was able to swim over there to rescue her," I whispered so quietly so only she would hear me. "I remember that swimming lesson a few seasons ago." Before she could ask what I was talking about, I turned and followed my fellow clanmates and the two Riverclan cats. Of course she would be confused, I was 11 moons old. And a few seasons ago? I guess she would find out who I really was eventually, every clan would find out that I was back, to bring down my biggest enemy and save my clan from him.

We crossed the fallen tree to the Thunderclan border and we said goodbye to Stonefur and Shadepaw. I looked at the black young tom. "Sorry about your eye," I meowed.

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I can still see."

I nodded and I followed the three warriors up the slope and back to the Thunderclan camp, at least it stopped raining. I would be in a bit of trouble, I guessed, Bluestar wouldn't be pleased... maybe.

When we got back to camp, we went straight to Bluestar and Redtail told her the whole story, even the parts where I disobeyed him.

At the end of the story, Bluestar looked at me. "That was very brave of you," she purred. "Thunderclan couldn't have asked for a braver warrior."

I was surprised. "I'm not in trouble?"

Bluestar shook her head. "You went by your instincts, and the warrior code," she purred even louder, letting out a mrrow of laughter. "That should not be punished."

I shrugged. "Thanks, Bluestar."

Redtail flicked his tail. "But disobeying a direct order, Bluestar. Surely an apprentice should know better-"

Bluestar sighed. "There is something you don't know, Redtail." She looked at Whitestorm and Graystripe. "You can go."

She waited until the two warriors left her den. "So... what don't I know?" Redtail asked.

Bluestar looked at me. "I wasn't sure if I should have told the whole clan, but I won't, for now..." I nodded to her and she took a deep breath before continuing. "But Bramblepaw isn't just an apprentice. She's much more than that."

"What do you mean?" Redtail asked, sounding more like the old Redtail than the grumpy, no-fun one.

"You remember Brambleclaw?" Bluestar asked him.

Redtail's eyes widened with disbelief and he looked from me to Bluestar, back to me and back to our leader. "She can't be... How-"

"Starclan knew that her task had not yet been completed," Bluestar purred. "So they let her have a second chance at completing that task. So, technically, this young apprentice," her eyes gleamed with humor. "Was once a warrior."

He looked at me. "Brambleclaw?"

I nodded. "It's all true. Spottedleaf was told by Owlstar, the former Thunderclan leader. There is no lies told here."

For a heartbeat, I thought Redtail was going to back out of the den and run for it, howling for Highstones as if a badger had a grip on his tail, but he remained where he sat. He took in what he had been told and there was a sudden new respect in his eyes. "This whole time you never told me?" he asked teasingly.

I purred. "I wasn't sure if I should of."

He shrugged. "So there was a good reason I saved you from the Thunderpath."

I growled good-naturedly and cuffed him around the ears, we had been denmates as apprentices in my other life, and as we became warriors, I had watched as he, one of my closest friends, became the Thunderclan deputy. Not long after, Brokenstar struck me down.

"But this is a secret," Bluestar warned. "This needs to be kept from the clan, in case any other clan finds out. And we especially don't want Shadowclan knowing," she looked at me. "Even though Brokenstar might have already guessed."

I shrugged. "Maybe so, but either way, he's going down. I'll see to that."

"We know you will," Redtail purred.

"You should go back to your denmates," Bluestar meowed to me. I nodded and left the den, trotting across the clearing to the apprentices den, Mudpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw were there, they had fresh-kill in front of them. I passed Tigerclaw on my way, the dark warrior casting a suspicious glare in my direction, I still didn't trust him.

"Hi," Dustpaw meowed, looking up at me as I approached.

"Hi," I greeted.

"You're all wet," Mudpaw purred. "What did you do? Fall into the river?"

"Actually, I jumped in," I sat down and they looked at me as if I had just turned into a hedgehog.

"Why would you jump into the river!?" Sandpaw exclaimed.

"A Riverclan kit was stranded-" I began but I was cut short of Bluestar's clan meeting call. "You'll hear about it in a minute." We got up when the apprentices quickly finished their meals and we joined the rest of the clan beneath the Highrock, Bluestar sat on top of it, looking at all of her cats.

"Cats of Thunderclan," she began. "I advise all patrols to be careful near Sunningrocks; the river has flooded."

The cats of the clan began to murmur amongst themselves, wondering why the river would be flooded. Mudpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw glanced at me. "Keep listening," I shrugged.

"The Sunningrocks was nearly completely submerged, and a Riverclan kit was stuck on a mat of debris," Bluestar meowed once the clan was silent. "Redtail told me that it was brave young Bramblepaw that dived in and rescue the kit." All eyes turned to me, noticing how I was more soaked than the rest of my patrol had been. "No cat had been hurt and the kit has been safely returned to its clan."

"Why should one of our cats save a kit from Riverclan?" I heard Darkstripe call. "I say Bramblepaw was being mouse-brained when she saved it!"

Redtail stood up and turned to face the clan below the Highrock. "The warrior code, that's why. Not only is it cruelty to leave a kit to die, but a clan cat, that is bound to the warrior code, would never leave a kit to suffer, even if that kit is from another clan."

Whitestorm nodded. "Bramblepaw showed great courage when she rescued Mosskit."

"But how could she risk her life that way?" Longtail looked at me. "How could she swim and not drown?"

I shrugged. "All I knew at the time was that I had to save the kit."

"All the same, it was a mouse-brained idea!" Tigerclaw growled. "We could have lost a cat because the stubborn apprentice was prepared to just give her life away!" He glared at me, I felt his amber eyes burning into mine and I growled back.

"Well I'm sorry for going by the warrior code," I hissed at him. "I guess next time I'll just walk away like a coward!"

Tigerclaw only just managed to control himself from leaping at me. He said nothing and all the cats looked at me before looking up at Bluestar.

"Bramblepaw showed great courage rescuing that kit," the Thunderclan leader meowed. "No cat can doubt her loyalty to the warrior code. But, every patrol passing the Riverclan border, I want reports about the river. Leaf-bare is coming and we can't afford to lose any cats."

She leaped down from the Highrock and went to her den, the clan broke up into groups and talked amongst themselves, a few cats glanced in my direction.

"Wow, that really was brave," Sandpaw purred, nudging me. "Jumping into the river to save a kit."

Suddenly, Spottedleaf came padding over. "Bramblepaw, what you did was brave," she sighed. "But I have to check whether or not you've caught a chill, it would have been cold out there."

I nodded and looked at my friends. "See you later."

I followed the medicine cat to her den and she checked my fur for leeches, checked my breathing and gave me some Coltsfoot just in case.

"You need to take it easy, Bramblepaw," Spottedleaf purred. "Just because you've been a warrior once already doesn't mean you need to show it off."

"I don't mean to," I purred in return. "Force of habit."

The medicine cat was unnerved. "You don't seem to have a chill, but you should get some rest."

I nodded. "Bye," I turned and padded out of the den.

"MY KITS!" I heard a yowl coming from the nursery and I saw Frostfur shoot out of the entrance. "Where are my kits!?"

Bluestar rushed out of her den and I joined the group that surrounded the poor she-cat. "What has happened?" Bluestar asked the startled queen.

"I can't find my kits!" Frostfur cried. "They were sleeping so I went out into the forest to hunt. When I came back they were gone!"

A dark thought entered my mind and I slipped to the back of the crowd, stalking across to the nursery. When I reached it, I took a big sniff. A familiar odor reached my nose, one that shouldn't be here in the Thunderclan camp. I took another sniff, it was one that I recognized. I shot up and ran back to the crowd, nosing my way though to see Frostfur finishing her sentence.

Bluestar nodded. "Warriors, search the camp! Apprentices, search every den!" I felt a drop on my nose and I looked up just as rain began to pour down again. Something felt wrong, odd. I looked around just as the clan began to scout out around the camp, Mudpaw dashing to check the warriors den, Sandpaw to the apprentices and Dustpaw to the elders den. Warriors began checking all around the camp.

"Bluestar!" I hissed to her. "I know where the kits are!"

The Thunderclan leader turned to me. "Where!?"

"Near the nursery, it smells like Shadowclan," I meowed quietly. "It's fresh."

Bluestar dashed to the nursery and checked herself, coming back with a grave expression. She nodded to me. "Well, they must be all the way to the Shadowclan camp by now-"

I heard a loud howl and we turned, seeing One-eye next to a large clump of ferns, her fur fluffed up with fear.

I ran over with Bluestar at my side, more of the clan beginning to gather. Through the rain, I strained to see what had frightened One-eye so much, and then I saw it. I saw the brown sodden fur, the small dusky brown body.


	9. A fallen friend and a reearned name

_No_! My blood ran cold and I shook my head, my claws coming out and digging into the ground to stabilize me. _No! It can't be_!

Mudpaw was at my side. "What happened- Oh no..."

"It's Mousefur," Bluestar choked out. "She's been killed by a warrior blow."

"No..." I whispered. "No, it can't be... Not Mousefur, no..."

"Bramblepaw-" Mudpaw tried to comfort me, but I threw my head back and let out a yowl of grief.

Mousefur had been my best friend, I had been her mentor, I taught her everything I had ever known from my own mentor. And then when I had been reborn, Mousefur had been _my_ mentor, she had trained _me_! And now she was gone, a cat had killed her. For what reason did she have to be murdered!?

I dropped my head. "_Bluestar_!" I hissed under my breath, feeling the rage burning under my pelt, my tail lashing back and forth, my ears lay back against my head.

Bluestar stepped closer to me, her muzzle beside my ear. "You can go, take a few cats with you," she whispered so that no other cat would hear. "There will be another Thunderclan patrol when the rain stops to retrieve the kits from the camp. Be careful, Bramblepaw."

I nodded and backed away. I looked at Mudpaw and signaled for her to follow me. I brushed past Ravenpaw and the two cats followed me across to the apprentices den.

"What's the matter?" Mudpaw asked me.

"Let's go," I growled. "Bluestar gave the permission. Let's go."

"Where?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I'll explain on the way," I growled. "Just come with me, please. You have to trust me."

"Of course," Mudpaw nodded. "Let's go."

I turned and stalked in the shadows towards the gorse tunnel with my friends behind me as cats began to retreat to their dens to escape the heavy rain. At this point, I didn't care that it was raining, I didn't care about getting wet, I just wanted justice for the death of my mentor! And to get the kits back that Shadowclan stole from Thunderclan! We reached the tunnel, but a growl stopped us. "Where are you going?"

We turned to see Tigerclaw stalking over to us. "Well?" he growled.

I was about to speak, but Bluestar bounded over. "Tigerclaw, if these young apprentices are willing to run an errand-"

"An errand!?" Tigerclaw looked at her. "In this weather?!"

"One of Goldenflower's kits has a cough, I sent Bramblepaw to go find some Coltsfoot," Bluestar meowed.

"And Bramblepaw needs her friends to go with her?" Tigerclaw looked at me.

"In weather like this, she could do with the company," Bluestar nodded to me and I nodded in return. "Good luck, you three."

"Let's go," I murmured to Mudpaw and Ravenpaw and we ran out of the camp and up the ravine.

We shot through the forest, ignoring the freezing rain that made our fur cling to our bodies.

"So, where are we going?" Ravenpaw asked. "Are we really going to find Coltsfoot?"

"No," I replied. "We're going to Shadowclan territory to get those kits back."

"What!?" Mudpaw hissed. "We can't do it all on our own!"

"Bluestar will send another patrol when the rain stops," I explained. "We should use this time to scope out the territory and wait for the patrol to launch a well planned attack."

"That makes a little more sense," Ravenpaw nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

"Thank you," I nodded to them and we ran through our territory.

We reached the Thunderpath before long and the rain still poured down. Mudpaw and Ravenpaw were scared when they realized we had to cross the Thunderpath, but they did not give into fear. We waited as a monster roared past, sending a spray of filthy water in our direction. We jumped back before pelting across the big black path before another monster could arrive.

When we reached the other side, we became more cautious. "Alright," I took a deep breath. "We're on Shadowclan territory now. Keep your eyes open, your tails and ears down, and listen carefully."

Mudpaw and Ravenpaw nodded and we stalked through this new territory, and then I realized; Mudpaw and Ravenpaw have never been here before. I had, once.

The ground was wet, everywhere you stepped was wet. This marshy land was so much more different from Thunderclan territory, I didn't know how Shadowclan cats could stand it. I was surprised that they didn't all have webbed paws!

"Where are we going?" Mudpaw asked.

"We have to head straight for the camp and have a look," I answered as we stalked deeper into the heart of Shadowclan territory.

"And then wait for the patrol," Ravenpaw murmured and I nodded.

The rain began to ease off and I could smell the marshy area better than before with the rain washing it away. The Thunderclan patrol would be on its way now.

Suddenly, Mudpaw stopped. "I can smell blood..."

Ravenpaw and I turned and blinked at her. I took a big sniff and found that Mudpaw was right. It was definitely blood, and kit-scent.

"They've been here," I crouched lower and we followed the scent, I found a small splash of blood on the ground, it had kit-scent all around it. I growled, if those kits were hurt, Shadowclan would pay.

I looked up and saw a burned ash tree when I detected a strong scent of Shadowclan. I signaled for Ravenpaw to keep a lookout, and then signaled with my tail for Mudpaw to go one way. Ravenpaw stalked to the back of the leafless tree without a sound while Mudpaw and I stalked around the tree, keeping our pawsteps light.

When we rounded around the tree, Mudpaw and I jumped forward and the gray cat reared up in surprise. The cat backed deeper into the hole of the tree. "I knew Thunderclan would come," it was a she-cat, with golden eyes and long gray fur that looked like she hadn't cleaned it in moons.

"Where are the kits?" I demanded and then called for Ravenpaw to join us. "We can smell their scent, and their blood."

"I don't have the kits," the she-cat meowed, her body crouched low to the ground. "I was passing here and I smelt them too, I thought they'd be here but they're not!"

"Just strolling past?" Mudpaw hissed. "What were you doing? Hunting?"

She nodded. "But whatever Brokenstar is doing I swear that I am not part of it."

"How can we trust you?" I challenged. "You obviously knew that Shadowclan have taken Thunderclan kits."

"I did not know of any of this," the she-cat growled back at me. "I don't stay at the camp!"

"What do you mean?" Mudpaw asked.

"Ever since Brokenstar had become leader, which was a few seasons ago, I know," she sighed. "He kicked out the elderly and the sick cats, we were not allowed to stay inside the safety of the camp."

"What!?" Mudpaw spat in disgust. "What kind of a leader would do that!?"

"Brokenstar," she meowed gravely. "We are allowed to live in the territory, but we have to fend for ourselves."

"How can a clan put up with that?" I growled. "Surely they wouldn't agree with that!"

"The clan can't do anything," the she-cat bowed her head. "A leader's word is law. And even if they wanted to defy him, he has elite warriors that would die for him if he told them to. In a battle, if Brokenstar was winning, his clan would fight with him, but if he was losing..."

"His clan would turn against him," Mudpaw finished. "What kind of clan loyalty is that!?"

"Shadowclan never used to be that way," the she-cat shook her head. "Not when Raggedstar was our leader. But he died a while back."

"We don't have time for this," I growled. "We have to get those kits back from the Shadowclan camp," I looked at the she-cat. "You'd better not stand in our way."

She shook her head again. "I can help, if you want."

"Why would we trust a Shadowclan cat?" Mudpaw growled. Ravenpaw was too edgy to speak, he was never one to growl.

"Because Shadowclan needs help," she growled back. "We want Brokenstar banished from the territory. His rule is destroying the whole meaning of the warrior code."

I looked at her. "Who are you?" I asked.

She bowed her head. "I am Yellowfang, I used to be the Shadowclan medicine cat. That is, until Brokenstar kicked me out and replaced me with a younger cat."

I looked at Mudpaw and Ravenpaw, then back to the gray she-cat. "How do you intent to help us?"

Mudpaw shot me a look of disbelief. "We're going to trust her!?"

"We need all the help we can get," I meowed calmly. "If Shadowclan need help, then we should help them. Either way, we're going to have to fight for those kits back, and if Yellowfang is willing to help, why pass it up?"

Mudpaw looked at me, taking in what I said. She sighed. "Alright, we'll give it a shot."

Yellowfang nodded. "I know a few cats that live outside the camp that could help us."

"Do you really think they'd help?" I asked.

Yellowfang nodded. "I'll go get them."

"We'll have to wait for the Thunderclan patrol," Mudpaw stated. "They'll be here soon."

I looked from Mudpaw and back to Yellowfang. "Meet us back here later. We'll be back when we have caught the coming patrol."

Yellowfang nodded and dashed away.

"Let's go," I meowed and turned away, Mudpaw and Ravenpaw followed me a far distance away until we found a small boggy area surrounded by ferns. It stank, but it was better than nothing. "This will disguise our scent."

"Yuck!" Mudpaw growled, taking a sniff. "My paws are wet enough. If you're saying I have to wait for the patrol in _that_ then forget it!"

"Mudpaw!" I turned to her. "We have to hide in case a _Shadowclan_ patrol comes on the lookout for us. This is our only option."

Mudpaw looked at me as I pushed through the ferns and into the bog, flattening my body to the ground, trying to ignore the moisture as it soaked into my pelt. Ravenpaw followed me, uncomfortably settling himself beside me, then, after a few moments pause, Mudpaw crept in beside us.

We stayed there, crouched down, for a while, waiting. Then, as I listened carefully, I heard the thumping pawsteps of a large patrol and we watched as the pelts of Thunderclan raced past us.

"Mudpaw, Ravenpaw, you go back to the burned ash tree and wait for Yellowfang, I'll catch up to the patrol," I meowed.

Mudpaw and Ravenpaw were about to race away, but Mudpaw turned back. "But what if Yellowfang went straight to the Shadowclan camp and warned them of our attack? What if she had been lying to us?"

"Then we're as good as dead," I looked at her. "But even if there's a chance that she's telling the truth, then we rescue the kits and we're heroes. We have to take this chance."

"Okay," Mudpaw nodded. "I trust _you_, Bramblepaw." With that, my two friends raced away to wait for Yellowfang. I dashed out of the bog and ran after the patrol, obviously they cared nothing for the noise they made, they were heading straight for the camp.

Suddenly, the patrol stopped and turned around to look at me, I skidded to a stop behind them, breathing deeply.

"Bramblepaw?" the patrol was made up of Whitestorm, Runningwind, Willowpelt, my mother, Brindleface, Longtail and Redtail. "What are you doing here?" Whitestorm asked.

"Bluestar sent me while it was still raining," I meowed.

Redtail purred. "Bluestar told me we'd find a friend out here. Now I see what she meant."

"We have a plan to save the kits," I explained quickly. "But we've decided to take the risk of trusting a Shadowclan outsider. Will you help us?"

"Of course," Redtail nodded, but I heard the disbelieved murmurs among the patrol. "Lead the way, Bramblepaw."

I nodded in return and turned around, running back towards the burned ash tree with the patrol following. Mudpaw and Ravenpaw would be anxiously waiting for us.

We reached the tree in no time, there was no sign of Yellowfang.

"Great Starclan!" Mudpaw breathed. "I thought you'd never come!"

"Is she here yet?" I asked.

"No, we've seen no sight of her," Ravenpaw replied.

"I still think she went to Brokenstar to warn him!" Mudpaw growled. "I don't trust Shadowclan."

"We have no choice," I shrugged.

We waited and waited, some of the patrol was getting edgy. I was sure Yellowfang would return, I didn't know how or why I trusted her, but I did.

We waited a little longer. "Bramblepaw," Redtail looked at me.

"She'll be here," I insisted.

"Too right, young one," I turned at the sound of a voice and we saw Yellowfang pad out from behind the tree with three other Shadowclan cats. The Thunderclan patrol was anxious, was this a trap?

I looked at one of the newcomers, I recognized the skinny black tom. His name was Nightpelt, a cat that used to be a friend a while back, sort of.

He looked at me in surprise. "Brambleclaw?"

I shook my head. "My name is Bramblepaw," I replied.

Yellowfang nodded and circled the black tom. "This is Nightpelt," she then brushed past a small tabby she-cat. "Dawncloud lots kits because of Brokenstar."

"Why?" Willowpelt asked.

"Because Brokenstar ignored the warrior code," Yellowfang replied gravely. "At three moons old, he named kits as apprentices. At six moons old he sent them out as warriors. Many of them died when he tried to take Windclan's territory."

"I do not wish for any more of my kits to die that way," Dawncloud meowed quietly. "That is not what we raise our young for. It is not Starclan's wish, I just know it."

Hearing the Shadowclan queen speak of Starclan in such a way made me trust them even more, I knew they wouldn't turn against us when we were offering to help.

Yellowfang finally circled the last cat, a skinny gray tom. "This is Ashfur, an elder."

"Brokenstar need to be stopped," he meowed. "Otherwise the clan we once knew will be destroyed forever."

"We will help you," I replied. "We have to rescue kits that Brokenstar stole from our camp. And one of his cats killed one of our warriors," my voice choked.

Redtail shot me a look of sympathy. In my other life, I had trained Mousefur to be a great warrior, and her brother, Runningwind had encouraged her as well. Mousefur and I had become great friends, and not long after she was made a warrior, I was struck down. But I was glad that I had made it to see her become a warrior, I would have given up a moon of hunting to see it.

But now Mousefur was gone, because a Shadowclan warrior killed her. And I was going to find out who.

Yellowfang nodded. "I have a plan that might work."

"Well, what is it?" Whitestorm meowed.

"We could go back to the camp," Yellowfang murmured. "The four of us, while you wait for me to give the signal. We can ask to come back to the safety of the camp, which will have Brokenstar and his elite warriors out in the open. Then you can run in and take back the kits."

"That's a very good plan," Redtail flicked his ginger tail. "We should go with that."

Yellowfang purred. "When you hear me yowl, that will be the signal."

"Let's go then," Mudpaw brightened, most likely finding trust in these cats.

The Thunderclan patrol followed the small group of Shadowclan cats towards the camp, my paws were itching for a fight, I couldn't wait to sink my claws into the warrior that killed Mousefur.

When we found the camp, Yellowfang signaled for us to hide among the mushrooms that lay near the entrance, their strong scent would disguise our own. Yellowfang, Ashfur, Nightpelt and Dawncloud walked into the camp, their ears pricked, their tails raised and their fur flat.

I waited tensely, suddenly thinking whether or not this could be a trap. I shook the thought away and waited, my paws kneading the ground, my claws digging up a mushroom.

"Be patient," Redtail looked at me.

I nodded to him and looked at Mudpaw and Ravenpaw. Never before had they launched an attack on a clan, they only fought to defend their own. "Are you two ready?" I whispered.

"Yes," Mudpaw replied quietly. Ravenpaw just looked at me and nodded shakily.

"You'll be alright," Willowpelt said to Ravenpaw. Longtail was lashing his tail back and forth. I looked over my shoulder at my mother, Brindleface, she had a look of determination in her eyes. She would want to get those kits back just like any of us, but more so because Frostfur was a close friend of hers.

Suddenly, a loud yowl rose above the still air and the Thunderclan patrol got up. We abandoned our hiding place and raced into the camp, unsure of what we would find. When I made my way in, I saw Yellowfang tussling with Brokenstar, the Shadowclan she-cat was fighting bravely against her leader, only hatred would cause a cat to betray their own clan leader.

Dawncloud was fighting bravely against Scarpelt, the Shadowclan deputy. Ashfur was wrestling with Blackfoot, the big white tom with jet black paws. Nightpelt was fighting against another cat, Clawface. Which one of Brokenstar's elite warriors killed Mousefur?

The Thunderclan patrol launched into battle, most of the Shadowclan cats were stunned to see what was going on, and some of them jumped in to fight for their clan.

I saw a scrawny apprentice leap at me, its soft kit-fur fluffed up with terror. I sheathed my claws and batted the kit away with one paw. "This battle isn't yours to fight," I said to the kit.

I turned and saw Nightpelt struggling with Clawface and I ran over to help. The brown tom held down the skinny black cat and I barreled into the battle-scarred tom, taking him by surprise. Nightpelt dashed off to help Ashfur, leaving me to fight Clawface. I shrugged, no big deal. Then, the scent washed over me; the scent that I had caught near the nursery, and the scent that I could smell lingering around Mousefur's body. The cat that stole the kits, and killed my friend, was the brown warrior standing before me; Clawface.

I snarled as he leaped at me, I dashed to the side and jumped back, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down. "You killed her!" I hissed in his ear as I scored my claws across his pelt. "_You killed her_!"

"You mean that brown she-cat?" Clawface asked with a grin. "Yes, that was me."

He jumped up, throwing me off, but I got back up and raced towards him, my amber eyes blazing with fury. I barreled into him head on and we became a whirlwind of teeth and claws.

My claws scored across his cheek and he bit down onto my shoulder. I howled in pain before swiping another claw at him. He was to blame! He was the one who took my friend away from me! I pushed him away and jumped, pinning him down on his back, his soft belly exposed. I took that opportunity and raked my hind claws across his belly, listening as he cried out in pain. Then, I bent my neck down, opening my jaws, ready to deal the death blow. This cat didn't deserve to live after what he did to Mousefur.

But before I could bite down on his neck, I was bowled over by Mudpaw. Clawface got up and ran off. I jumped up and looked at Mudpaw, she had a deep gash on her right shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," she rose to her paws. "We have to get rid of Brokenstar, that's the only way we can win this."

I nodded and looked around for him, he was easily found amongst the writhing, wrestling cats. I spotted him still fighting Yellowfang, the poor old medicine cat was worn out, and bleeding badly from a gash on her forehead, the blood blinding her from time to time.

"I'll handle Brokenstar," I hissed.

"On your own?" Mudpaw blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I can take him. You go help Brindleface, she hasn't had the proper chance to brush up on her warrior skills after leaving the nursery, she may need help." Mudpaw looked at me. "I can handle this. Please, Mudpaw."

"Okay," Mudpaw nodded and dashed away to go help my mother.

I turned and looked straight ahead at Brokenstar, ready to deal the warriors blow to the old she-cat. I took one pawstep forward before I streaked across the clearing. I launched myself at Brokenstar and I barreled into him, throwing him away from Yellowfang. He jumped to his paws and spun around to face me. "It's you again!" he spat.

"Yes, me," I growled. "You have what belongs to us and we're not leaving until we get it back!"

"Brave words for such a puny apprentice," a laugh rumbled in his chest and I growled, unsheathing my claws again.

"I'm not just an apprentice as you may think," I hissed. "I'm much more skilled than that. And I have Starclan to thank."

"So, it's as I thought," he growled. "You've come back for a second shot."

"Yep," I crouched down. "And this time, I'm not going anywhere until you're dead!" I leaped at him and he mirrored me. We locked together, enemy against enemy. We wrestled, our claws scoring across each other. My claws slashed across his shoulder, blood oozing out quickly. His claws were aimed for my eyes, but I ducked my head and he got my forehead instead, nearly getting my ears.

I lunged for his throat, my teeth fastening themselves into his neck. He screeched with fury and pain and his claws scored across my shoulders as he tried to free himself. I jumped back and was at his side in an instant, raking my claws across his flank.

He backed away, but then I noticed the others. The rest of the Shadowclan cats were no longer fighting, Blackfoot, Scarpelt and Clawface were nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing!?" Brokenstar growled to his clan. "Attack!"

No Shadowclan cat made a move to attack Thunderclan, instead, they stalked forward, their tails lashing, their fur bristling, their eyes furious slits.

"You have been defeated, Brokenstar," I meowed. "Not even your own clan wants you for what you've done to them."

Brokenstar growled at me and backed away. "You will regret this. I'll get my revenge. I know who you are, you're not fooling anyone!" his golden gaze was fixed on me and I glared back at him.

"Who am I going to fool?" I spat back. "I know who I am, and I know who you are."

"I will get you for this," he snarled. "Don't you forget it!" he turned and ran out of the camp, disappearing into the gathering darkness.

_I will find you again, Brokenstar_, I thought. _You're the one who should be careful, because I'll get you, and I'll bring you down once and for all_...

Nightpelt walked over to the Thunderclan patrol. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you, we would never have been free of Brokenstar."

"It was nothing," Redtail nodded. "We were glad to help."

"The kits!" I heard Mudpaw squeak and I turned to see her digging up some dirt and leaves, I heard the tiny meowing of kits and I rushed to her side, seeing them curled up in the hole, scared.

Mudpaw and I got them out, all four of them. The rest of our clanmates came over to check them. The little gray she-kit had a scratch over her ear and it was bleeding.

"Yellowfang!" I called. "Can you look at this kit? It's hurt."

Yellowfang was busy licking her own wounds, but at the sound of my call, she came bounding over and I stepped back to give her room. She inspected the kit. "I'll need some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

"I'll get those," said a small gray and white tom who dashed away into a den and came back with a pawfull of cobwebs.

"Thank you, Runningnose," Yellowfang meowed and I looked at the tom's nose, it had a crust around it and he sniffed deeply before stifling a sneeze.

_Thats their medicine cat_? I thought. _But he can't even cure his own cold_!

Yellowfang treated the scratch on the kit's head and checked the other three kits. "The rest are fine."

"Thank you," I nodded.

Redtail looked at Nightpelt. "Brokenstar has left Shadowclan in ruins, you will need time to rebuild your clan. Thunderclan will leave you in peace for one moon."

"That is a very generous offer," Nightpelt bowed his head. "One that is much appreciated."

"And now we must go," Redtail flicked his tail. "We must return to our camp."

"Travel safely," Nightpelt meowed.

Whitestorm, Longtail, Willowpelt and Brindleface took up the four kits and we all headed home. I was glad, we had rescued Frostfur's kits and driven out Brokenstar. But that didn't mean that the evil rogue would stay off Thunderclan territory. If he stepped one paw into our territory, I would shred him to pieces.

It was a long trek home, but when we reached the ravine, Ravenpaw, Mudpaw and I exchanged excited glances and we raced ahead of the group, down the ravine and into the camp.

Frostfur was in the clearing with Speckletail and Goldenflower trying to calm her, Bluestar was sitting below the Highrock and the rest of the clan was waiting anxiously.

"We're back!" I called and the whole clan looked up just as the rest of the patrol entered the camp with the kits.

"My kits!" Frostfur exclaimed and jumped up, rushing over to us, the kits stumbled over to her and she began licking them fiercely, as if she was never going to let them out of her sight again.

Bluestar and the rest of the clan gathered around. "How did it go?" Bluestar asked.

"We helped Shadowclan drive out Brokenstar," Redtail announced. "He won't be leading Shadowclan anymore."

"It was a tough battle though," Whitestorm admitted. "Scarpelt was one tough warrior."

"I promised Shadowclan that we would leave them in peace for one moon," Redtail meowed. "Brokenstar has left their clan in chaos."

"That was a very generous offer, Redtail." She nodded and turned and trotted across to the Highrock, jumping up in a single leap. "All those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" the whole clan walked over to the Highrock and took their places, Frostfur brought her kits with her, unable to let them leave her sight.

"Bramblepaw, Ravenpaw and Mudpaw, stand forward," Bluestar meowed.

I was the first to take a step, and then my two friends followed me. We sat at the front of the group.

"Brokenstar is no longer leader of Shadowclan, he is a rogue with a few of his followers," Bluestar announced. "Redtail, did these three apprentices fight well?"

Redtail nodded. "Like warriors," he replied solemnly.

"Well then, I am happy to perform this ceremony," she looked at me and I knew that the time had finally come. The Thunderclan leader looked up into the darkening sky, night was upon us. I heard her speak the words that I had heard quite a few times before, and it send excitement through my paws. "I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," she jumped down from the Highrock to stand in front of us. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I said clearly, I sounded like a warrior already. I meant what I said, and I would stick by my word until my last breath.

"I do," Mudpaw echoed.

"I do," Ravenpaw was a little shaky.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names," Bluestar looked at Ravenpaw first. "Ravenpaw, from this day, you will be known as Ravencry. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She rested her muzzle on his head and he bent lower to lick her shoulder, then he backed away and went to sit with Fireheart and Graystripe.

Bluestar turned to Mudpaw. "Mudpaw, from this day, you will be known as Mudstorm. Starclan honors your honesty and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bluestar rested her muzzle on Mudstorm's head and the brown she-cat stooped lower to lick her leader's shoulder before going to join Ravencry.

Then the Thunderclan leader turned to me and her clear blue gaze rested on me. "Bramblepaw," she began. "From this day, you will be known as Brambleclaw. Starclan honors your sharp mind, your fairness and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She rested her muzzle on my head, just like at my warrior ceremony in my other life, and I bent lower to lick her shoulder.


	10. Disbelief

Silence met her words, and then a chorus of disbelief erupted from the clan, but not from Redtail or Spottedleaf, Mudstorm and my friends were too shocked to say anything.

"She can't have the name of the great warrior, Brambleclaw!" Darkstripe called out.

"What gives her the right to take that name!?" Speckletail was equally shocked.

More protests were shot at Bluestar's decision, but I sat there calmly, I had finally re-earned my name.

Bluestar jumped back to the Highrock and let out a yowl to silence the clan. "I know that some of you don't think that this young cat deserves this name," she began. "But, there's something you all need to know." I sighed, the truth had to come out sooner or later. I caught the eyes of Tigerclaw and I looked at him before turning back to my leader. "But the great warrior never joined Starclan."

"What!?"

"That's impossible!"

The chorusing of shock rose up again.

"It's true!" the clan fell silent as the gentle medicine cat pushed her way to the front and jumped up to the Highrock to stand beside Bluestar. "Our great warrior, Brambleclaw never went to Starclan, because our warrior ancestors knew that she had a job to finish, and she never finished it. If you have ever wondered why this cat looks exactly like our great warrior," she met the eyes of every cat in the clan. "Take a closer look. Brindleface had only one kit, _only_ one, and it was exactly after our great warrior died. If you ever stopped to realize that she looks so much like our great warrior, did you ever stop to think, _why_?"

I still sat there, watching Spottedleaf make her statement, and I heard the murmur rising.

"Starclan sent her back," Spottedleaf continued, making the clan silent. "Because she was the only one to stand in the way of Brokenstar, and he struck her down. They sent her back because they want her to stop him, to bring an end to his evil ambitions. So this cat that stands before you, _is_ your great warrior."

All eyes turned to me and I turned to meet them. "Cats of Thunderclan, I swear it by Starclan that this is true," I meowed. "I can remember everything from my past life, every hunting trip, every training session with my mentor, every battle, every scar. I am who I look like."

"So who can now say that this cat does not deserve the right to have this name?" Bluestar challenged. "Brambleclaw was her name, and will be again."

This time, there was a chorus of cheering as they called the new warrior names. "Ravencry! Mudstorm! Brambleclaw! Ravencry! Mudstorm! Brambleclaw!"

I purred as warriors congratulated us, Redtail trotted over to me. "Well, now everybody knows."

I nodded, I was glad everyone knew. It didn't matter that Tigerclaw knew, whether I trusted him or not, because even if he was against the clan and wanted to tell Brokenstar, it would serve no purpose. The evil rogue already knew.

Mudstorm bounded over to me. "There's no way! Why didn't you-" I brushed my tail over her mouth for silence. On this night, Ravencry, Mudstorm and I were forbidden to speak.

"In tradition," Bluestar called so I didn't need to explain. "Thunderclan's newest warriors must sit a silent vigil, guarding the camp along while we sleep."

I looked at Mudstorm and she sighed, but she would ask me tomorrow.

"Good night," Redtail brushed past me and padded across to the warriors den. Brindleface looked at me and bowed her head, I bowed my head in return.

I slowly padded across to the center of the clearing and sat down, looking at the gorse tunnel, it would be a cold night. Mudstorm sat on my right side, Ravencry on my other side. Tomorrow I would be fulfilling warrior duties again, just like I was more used to.

The night was indeed cold, a breeze blew gently, ruffling our fur, but we said nothing. The whole point of a silent vigil was meant for the new warriors to reflect on their life, and to think about the duties and difficulties that lay ahead. But instead of reflecting, my mind traveled to Brokenstar. Where would he go now? Would he leave the forest and stay living as a rogue? Or would he rebel and attack the clans for driving him out?

I shrugged. Either way, I needed to find him again one day, so then I could finally kill him and stop his evil ambitions, because I knew this wasn't the end. Brokenstar would return, and he would be even more fierce than before. He needed to be stopped, no matter what the case, and I was the only one who could stop him.

The whole night was quiet, there was no sign of attack, we just waited for the sun to rise.

But my thoughts traveled across to Tigerclaw too. I looked over my shoulder at the warriors den, I could just see his dark tabby pelt through the entrance among the other warriors. I knew he didn't like me, not in my last life, and not in this life. For him to find out that I was back, I didn't know what he thought about that. What would he do? Would he use this information and go to Brokenstar about it? Not that it mattered in the least, but still...

And if I was killed before the death of Brokenstar, would Starclan send me back again? Would they send me back a third time to complete my task? If they didn't, would they get another cat to do it? I growled, _I _would be the one to kill him, _and_ Clawface. That mangy furball killed Mousefur, I would be the one to kill him and get my revenge!

The whole night was quiet, and I was glad when I finally saw the tip of the sun rising above the trees.

"Glad to see the sun, you three?" I turned to see Redtail, we all nodded. "It's okay, you can speak now. Your vigil is over."

"Thank you, Redtail," I nodded and I looked past him to see the elders bringing Mousefur's body out into the clearing, so that the clan could say their goodbyes before her burial.

I saw the clan beginning to wake up and they padded over to Mousefur's body, whispering words of goodbye. I would wait until everyone was finished before I said my goodbye.

"So, this whole time..." I heard Mudstorm meow and I looked at her. "This whole time, you've been acting like any other apprentice?"

I dipped my head. "I only knew the time when we traveled to Highstones," I replied. "That's why Spottedleaf kept me back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It didn't seem like the time."

Redtail nodded. "Brokenstar would have guessed by now, so now it is okay for everyone to know. And the clan would have found out anyway from the warrior ceremony."

Mudstorm blinked at me, and I was waiting for the look of betrayal, I was ready to hand out any sort of apology I could think of if I hurt her trust in me. But instead of that, I saw a light shining in her eyes. "Wow. I actually had the chance to train alongside a warrior that the whole forest knew about, and honored. The elders tales, all the stories, they were all about you... This is so amazing!"

"I should have told you earlier," I purred. "But I couldn't. But it was an honor to train alongside you as well. But that doesn't mean you need to think of me as a higher rank, you are still my friend."

Mudstorm nodded. "I'm glad."

"Well, at least we get to know the old legend face-to-face," Ravencry piped up. "It truly is an honor."

I dipped my head in embarrassment. "I'm still me."

"Yeah, we know," Mudstorm purred.

Redtail purred in amusement. "Well, are you going to pay your respects to Mousefur?"

I nodded and we followed the Thunderclan deputy across the clearing to where Mousefur's body lay. Mudstorm and Ravencry stood back so I could go first. I felt all eyes trained on me from the clan, but it was not of mistrust, they all seemed glad to know the truth, to know I was still around.

I was not used to seeing Mousefur so still. I remembered how Mousefur and I had grown to be the closest friends there could be, we hunted together in my other life, we fought side by side, and we shared our meals and helped each other get out of trouble. I remember running with her the most; the way we used to race through the forest with the breeze blowing our fur flat, her eyes shining into mine. In this life, when she had been my mentor, I remember how she showed me the forest and taught me about the other three clans. We had raced down the slope to Fourtrees and it had felt so normal, and I felt like I could run beside my friend forever. But now, looking down at the fallen warrior, I felt a rush of grief sweep over me when I thought of how I would never run beside her again, never hunt with her, never fight side by side with her. It was all over, and she never had the chance to know who I truly was, she never knew, and now she could only watch from the ranks of Starclan as I fought to complete my task. I only wished that she had known who I really was before she was killed, so that maybe we could run together one more time, hunt together one more time, and fight together... one more time. But no, it was the end, that would never be done, and I had Clawface to blame. I bent my head and licked Mousefur's forehead. "I was your mentor, I trained you to become a well-respected warrior with great loyalty to Thunderclan. And then it was _your_ turn to train _me_," I whispered. "I will never forget you, my friend. Thank you for everything you have done. Thunderclan will honor you, and so will Starclan."

I backed up and watched the rest of the clan pay their last respects, then the elders took up Mousefur's body and carried her out of the camp. The last I saw of the dusky brown warrior was her tail trailing in the dust before the gorse tunnel swallowed her up.

The clan was in silence and they slowly went to complete their duties. Bluestar retreated to her den once more. Runningwind came over to me. "So, it's really you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Runningwind. It's really me. I'm sorry for the loss of your sister."

Runningwind dropped his head. "And to you, Brambleclaw. I never got to properly thank you for training Mousefur when she was an apprentice, because until last night I thought of you as dead."

"I know," I sighed. "But it was nothing. I only wish that this had never happened, that Mousefur could still be here."

The tabby tom nodded his head and went away to his warrior duties.

"So, what do we do now?" Mudstorm asked, coming up beside me with Ravencry.

"Get something to eat, and then rest," I told her.

"Are you coming?" Mudstorm asked.

"I'll be there later. I want to talk to Bluestar first," I meowed and she nodded before padding off with Ravencry to the fresh-kill pile.

I turned and headed for Bluestar's den. I called a greeting, and when I heard the reply, I pushed past the curtain of lichen and entered the den.

"What is it, Brambleclaw?" Bluestar asked me as she sat up in her nest.

"I just wanted to ask," I began.

"Ask what?" she looked confused.

"What will the reaction be when the other three clans find out about me? Thunderclan didn't take it too well before the explanation..."

"Everything will work out," Bluestar purred. "Once I explain, they'll accept it. Remember, you were respected in all four of the clans, and you will be again."

"Thank you, Bluestar," I bowed my head.

"You should rest," she told me. "And get something to eat."

I nodded and was about to walk out, but I looked over my shoulder. "Bluestar?"

"Yes?"

"When will there be more apprentices?" I asked. "I mean, Sandpaw and Dustpaw look like they have nearly reached the end of their training, themselves."

"Goldenflower's kits will be made apprentices in another moon," Bluestar nodded. "There is nothing to worry about."

I nodded once more and walked out of the den. I saw Mudstorm and Ravencry over at the nettle patch where the warriors ate, they were waiting for me. I trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, but Tigerclaw was there.

He looked at me as I picked up a shrew in my jaws. "Just because you were reborn doesn't mean anything!" the dark warrior hissed quietly to me so that no other warrior heard him.

I put the shrew down. "Tigerclaw, whether or not you like me doesn't matter either. I still don't trust you," I hissed in return. "So don't think that even for a moment that I would trust a single hair on your pelt even if my life depended on it!" With that, I picked up the shrew and flicked my tail over his muzzle rudely before stalking across the clearing to join the two new warriors that helped rescue Frostfur's kits the night before.

"What was that about?" Mudstorm asked as I settled down beside her with my shrew. She had been waiting patiently with her squirrel in front of her paws, Ravencry had chosen a plump vole.

"I've never trusted him," I meowed. "I have always judged his loyalty to the clan."

"Why?" Ravencry asked me but I knew that the black warrior had always been jumpy around his former mentor, he had never trusted Tigerclaw either.

"Because," I shrugged. "Remember our trip to Highstones?"

"Yes," Mudstorm nodded. "What about it?"

"The night before, Bluestar must have told Tigerclaw about the journey," I explained. "Did you ever stop to think how Shadowclan had made such great timing in their attack when we were traveling home?"

"Are you suggesting that Tigerclaw told them?" Mudstorm meowed with disbelief. I nodded.

"And numerous times in my life before he had always been strange, acting overly cautious whenever a cat mentioned something. I had never shared these suspicions with Bluestar but it's only a matter of time before I do."

"Well, if you say so," Mudstorm shrugged. "I trust _you_. And you're right... Tigerclaw always made me suspicious."

"And he always frightened me..." Ravencry meowed quietly.

"Exactly," I concluded and started eating the shrew, Mudstorm tucked into her squirrel and Ravencry chewed on the vole slowly.

When I was finished eating, I sat up and groomed myself, waiting for my friends.

"Hey, Brambleclaw!" I heard a cat calling my name and I looked up to see Whitestorm. "Could you lead a patrol up near Sunningrocks?" I was about to reply, but then he cut in. "Oh yeah, sorry. You should get some rest..."

"No, it's fine," I purred. "I can take a patrol. I'll just go find some cats to come with me." I turned and pushed into the warriors den, Fireheart and Graystripe were in there. "Hey, do you two want to come on patrol?"

They looked up at me and nodded. "Sure, we'll come," Fireheart dipped his head and I sighed.

"I'm still me, you know. Stop with the high respect thing," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Graystripe purred. "Let's go."

"I'll just go get find another cat to come with us," I ducked out of the den and looked around.

"Do you want me to come?" I looked at Mudstorm who had finished her squirrel and was grooming her fur.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"No."

"Then sure, you can come," I looked at Ravencry. "But you need the rest."

Ravencry nodded and finished off his vole, squeezing into the warriors den.

Fireheart and Graystripe slipped out of the den and joined me and Mudstorm. I turned and led my three friends towards the gorse tunnel and out of camp.

We headed over to Sunningrocks, padding calmly through the trees. When we reached the end of the forest, we looked down at the river; it was still flooded, but it was slowly going down, the stepping stones were no longer submerged in water.

"So, you really jumped in that to save a kit?" Mudstorm looked at me.

I nodded, it was only yesterday too. "Mistyfoot, a Riverclan cat, taught me how to swim in my other life. My first lesson was a total fail," I purred. "But yes, I jumped in that." _And Spottedleaf had told me to rest, and I haven't done any resting so far_, I added silently.

"Wow," Fireheart meowed.

"It was amazing to watch," Graystripe pointed out, I almost forgot that he had been there. "She literally dived in and she looked like a Riverclan cat as she swam strongly across to the poor scrap of a kit."

"Well, we still need to patrol this border, then we can go back to camp and report to Bluestar about the river," I meowed and we padded down the slope.

"Brambleclaw, wake up."

I lifted my head. "What?" I blinked at Willowpelt.

"Bluestar's called a meeting," the pale gray she-cat meowed.

I yawned and rose to my paws.

"I'm glad you're back, too," I heard her purr. Every cat in the clan was still only just getting over the fact that I had been reborn, it had been a full moon, the gathering was in two more nights.

"Thanks, Willowpelt," I purred in return. "It's good to be back as well. I wouldn't have been able to do much about Brokenstar if I had of gone to Starclan."

Willowpelt nodded her agreement and ducked out of the den, it was then that I remembered what Bluestar's meeting was about and my paws tingled with excitement. I followed Willowpelt out of the den and over to where the clan was gathered beneath the Highrock. I nosed my way to the front to sit beside Mudstorm, who was with Graystripe and Fireheart. In front of us sat four kits, Goldenflower's kits that were finally able to become apprentices.

I remembered what Tigerclaw had said when Bluestar summoned me to her den. She had asked me to mentor one of the kits, and told me to tell the three warriors sitting with me, that they would be mentors too. Tigerclaw had protested of course.

"_All of them?_" he had growled. "_But they are inexperienced warriors! Of course not Brambleclaw_," he had shot me a look of hatred. "_But the other three. Surely more experienced warriors would be more suitable to mentor Thunderclan's kits!_"

"_So you think that they aren't fit to be mentors, is that it_?" I had hissed at him. "_They would make excellent mentors, I'm sure!_"

"_Brambleclaw is right_," Bluestar had insisted. "_They are more than ready to take on an apprentice. And Brambleclaw could help them if they are struggling, and any of the other senior warriors_."

"_But_-"

"_My mind is made up_," Bluestar had interrupted Tigerclaw. "_They are the chosen mentors, I will not change my mind_."

I purred, I was going to be a mentor again. I looked at the four kits, one of the two she-kits was gray, the other was tortoiseshell. One of the toms was a ginger and the other was dark brown. I wondered which one I would mentor.

"From this day, until they earn their warrior names, they will be known as Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Eaglepaw and Meadowpaw," Bluestar announced.

"Cinderpaw!" the little gray she-kit echoed her name. When Goldenflower hissed at her to be quiet, she shut her mouth instantly, her brothers and sisters looked amused.

"Fireheart," Bluestar went on. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Cinderpaw." Fireheart stepped forward to stand in front of the little gray kit, she looked back up at him with excitement shining in her eyes. She looked like she would be a pawfull to train. "You have become a great warrior, and I expect you to pass on all the skills that I taught you." Fireheart nodded and craned his neck to touch noses with his new apprentice. She returned the gesture and he led her back into the crowd.

"Graystripe," Bluestar meowed. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Brackenpaw." The gray warrior stepped forward to stand in front of the ginger tom. "Lionheart was a great mentor to you, and I hope you pass on some of the excellent skills he taught you."

Graystripe nodded and touched noses with his apprentice. Brackenpaw was more calm than Cinderpaw had been, but I saw the excitement shining in his eyes just like his sister. Graystripe led the young cat over to where Fireheart sat with Cinderpaw.

"Mudstorm," Bluestar went on and I knew that when Mudstorm's apprentice was named, I would know which cat I would train. I looked at both of them, the brown tom's fur was prickling with excitement, his tail twitching and his paws kneading the ground, and the tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes were bright, her tail kept closely to her side. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Meadowpaw." Mudstorm stepped forward, in front of the tortoiseshell cat and waited for Bluestar to speak again. "Runningwind was an excellent mentor and he trained you well. I hope you will pass on all the skills he taught you to Meadowpaw."

Mudstorm nodded solemnly and bent down to touch noses with the young cat, both of them quivered with excitement, Mudstorm had always wanted to be a mentor, even when she was an apprentice. She led the tortoiseshell she-cat over to to crowd and I looked up at Bluestar, the brown tom suddenly looked scared that he was left all alone, but that didn't stop him from fidgeting.

"Brambleclaw," Bluestar spoke proudly. "You are finally ready to take on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Eaglepaw."

I rose to my paws and slowly padded over to the fidgeting new apprentice, he looked up at me, his eyes shining with awe. I stood in front of him. "You're doing fine," I whispered with encouragement.

"Brambleclaw," I looked up at Bluestar. "Thistlestorm was your mentor in your life before, and he was among the first to die during Brokenstar's bloodthirsty reign."

_That's right_! I remembered. _That was the whole reason that I had tried extra hard to bring down Brokenstar; because he had killed my mentor, Thistlestorm! I wanted revenge against Brokenstar for killing him_!

"You were also mentor to Mousefur," Bluestar meowed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But she was killed by a Shadowclan warrior. You taught her well and she became a great warrior under your noble watch. I expect you to pass on those excellent skills to Eaglepaw."

I nodded and looked down at the apprentice, his eyes were wide with shock, and who could blame him; he was going to be mentored by a legendary cat who died and came back. I bent my head down and Eaglepaw lifted his nose. We touched noses and I saw him quiver, his tail twitching even more.

I led Eaglepaw over to the crowd and the clan gathered around them, congratulating them on their new status. Tigerclaw was the most reluctant cat among them, but even his said his good-lucks.

When the clan dispersed to go to their daily activities, I turned to my apprentice. "Do you want to see the territory today?" I asked.

"Can we?" he looked up at me.

"Of course," I purred.

"Can we go with Meadowpaw and the others?" now that he was no longer waiting below the Highrock, he was bursting with questions and energy.

"If they want to come," I nodded. "I'll go talk to their mentors. You should go get something to eat before we leave though."

Eaglepaw nodded and rushed off after the other three new apprentices to the fresh-kill pile. I watched them take some prey for themselves and go over to the tree stump where Mudstorm, Ravencry, Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandpaw, Dustpaw and I used to share our meals. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were going to be named as warriors today, as Bluestar had told me.

I went to take a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the nettle patch where Mudstorm, Fireheart and Graystripe were already eating. I settled myself beside Graystripe and started eating.

"So what are you doing with your apprentices today?" I asked.

"Showing them the territory, I guess. It's what Bluestar did with me," Fireheart shrugged. Mudstorm and Graystripe nodded.

"Well, do you's want to come with Eaglepaw and I?" I suggested. "I suppose he wants his first day as an apprentice to be with his brother and sisters."

"That sounds like fun," Mudstorm agreed. "Alright."

"Cinderpaw will be raring to go," Fireheart purred. "So, okay."

"Count me in," Graystripe nodded. "Brackenpaw would like that."

When we had finished, I trotted over to the apprentices den where the four apprentices were grooming themselves.

"Are you four coming or what?" I asked. They all looked up. "You're all going to be touring the territory together."

They jumped up and I led them over to where my friends were waiting near the gorse tunnel.

"Are you all going together?" came a voice and we turned around to see Redtail.

"That was the plan," Graystripe blinked. "Why?"

Redtail purred. "Bluestar just thinks it would be best if you split up. You could patrol the territory as well."

The apprentices sighed, but I should have seen that coming; the group was far too big to travel together.

"Don't worry, you'll get the chance to train together," Redtail told them. "But can't always be together, you're not kits anymore. And Thunderclan need brave cats like you to patrol our territory to make sure it's safe," he added with amusement in his eyes.

"Alright!" Cinderpaw squeaked. "Let's go!"

"Mudstorm, you and Meadowpaw can come with me and Eaglepaw," I meowed and looked at Fireheart and Graystripe. "You should start with the Shadowclan border. But be careful," I added darkly. "I still don't trust Shadowclan."

Fireheart and Graystripe nodded and led their apprentices out of the camp. "Are you ready?" Mudstorm looked down at Meadowpaw.

"Yes," Meadowpaw nodded, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Be careful near the river," Redtail warned me. "Don't get too close."

"Yes, of course," I nodded and led our little group out of camp.

We headed up towards Tallpines where I rarely went, it went all the way to Twolegplace, and I didn't like that place so I kept away from it as much as I possibly could.

"Why is there so many thin trees?" Eaglepaw asked as we padded through Tallpines. The needles on the ground were prickly, but they felt soft against my pads. Another thing I didn't like about Tallpines; there was barely anywhere to hide if you needed to.

"It's because this is Tallpines," I answered. "In greenleaf, the Twolegs tear down the trees, and then they take them to the Treecut place where a big monster eats them. The fumes are enough to make a kit go blind."

Meadowpaw paused, expecting to hear the monster roaring in the distance.

"You won't hear it for a long time," Mudstorm meowed, noticing her pause. "Greenleaf will be gone until leafbare finishes."

"And that will be soon?" Meadowpaw asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Leafbare is a hard time for the clan, because it means the prey will hide away in their burrows until newleaf returns, and that means that prey will be hard to find."

"And that also means that we have to work extra hard to support the clan," Mudstorm added.

"We'll work even harder to support the clan!" Eaglepaw vowed. I purred at his optimism, and then I looked into Mudstorm's clear gaze and for a second, I mistook her for Mousefur. Both she-cats were brown with amber eyes. But then I shook my head to clear it, this was _Mudstorm_, not Mousefur.

We left Tallpines, I was getting uneasy about being in the open. We headed for Sunningrocks, the river had gone right down, and it was no longer flooded. As we padded through the forest, our paws crunched against the fallen leaves that had fallen from the trees. Leaf-fall was here, and in another moon, leafbare. The leaves in the trees had been turned red, brown and golden and I could feel the cold breeze blowing gently, leafbare was definitely coming.

We walked over to the Sunningrocks and Meadowpaw and Eaglepaw jumped onto them, accepting the warmth of them from the sun.

"This is the Sunningrocks," I explained. "Thunderclan and Riverclan have been fighting over them for generations, but they belong to Thunderclan."

"Er... Take a good sniff," Mudstorm suggested. "Tell us what you can scent."

Eaglepaw and Meadowpaw obediently started sniffing the air. "A fishy smell," Meadowpaw answered. "Is that Riverclan?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Riverclan cats are the best swimmers out of all the clans, they do not fear water. They are also the best fishers. Most of the time they catch fish as their prey, but they catch other woodland creatures like mice and voles over in the fields on the other side of their territory." Mudstorm glanced at me and nodded.

"Don't tell me that Riverclan cats are part fish?" Eaglepaw commented. "If they can swim then they must be related to fish!"

"Brambleclaw can swim too," Mudstorm pointed out, a hint of a growl in her tone. "Just because Riverclan can swim doesn't mean you should show disrespect to them."

"Go easy on him, Mudstorm," I soothed the brown warrior. "I thought that too when I was an apprentice in my other life." I looked at Eaglepaw. "But Mudstorm is right, you must show respect to all the clans, not just Thunderclan. Each clan has their own unique hunting way. Riverclan has fishing, and they know how to swim from falling into the river numerous times while learning."

Eaglepaw and Meadowpaw purred with amusement.

"What about Windclan?" Meadowpaw asked.

"I will explain that when we reach their border," I purred.

"Look, a vole!" Eaglepaw hissed and I looked further on to see a water vole dashing back and forth, collecting grass stems. Eaglepaw dashed after it, not thinking of stalking it first.

"You're not a Windclan cat!" I called after him. "You won't catch it!"

Eaglepaw dived into a bush and was gone for a few heartbeats, then he reappeared, trudging back to us with no vole.

"I told you," I purred when he reached us and I cuffed him over the ears. "I'll teach you how to hunt tomorrow, and then you can have another shot at catching a vole."

Eaglepaw brightened up. "Okay!"

We continued along the Riverclan border and eventually came to Fourtrees.

"It's so big," Meadowpaw commented, looking up at the four great oak trees. "How old are they?"

"Older than the clans," Mudstorm replied. "But this is where the four clans gather every full moon to share news."

"But wouldn't the clans fight each other?" Meadowpaw asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Whenever there is a Gathering, which of course is every full moon, that night has a truce, which means that the clans can gather in peace. You'll see when you eventually go to a gathering."

"There's one soon though," Eaglepaw pointed out. "Can we go to that one?"

"I'll ask Bluestar," I shrugged. I was tense about the Gathering, Bluestar insisted that I went so that I when she told the clans about me, I would be proof, because to the other clans, I looked exactly like their legendary warrior. Little did they know, I _am_ their legendary warrior.

"What clan lives over there?" Meadowpaw asked, looking up at the moors.

"Windclan," Mudstorm meowed.

"But there's barely any trees that I can see," the young tortoiseshell she-cat strained her eyes to try and see more than one tree together. "How can they hunt with so little trees?"

"They don't need the trees," Mudstorm purred. "Windclan cats are faster than any other clan because they are specially built to run across the moor and chase the moorland rabbits as their prey."

I nodded. "With so little places to hide, they adapted to their territory, that's why only they can catch the rabbits that live on their moors. They don't like living in a forest like we do because they can't dodge the trees like we can. They prefer the moors where they can sprint as fast as they can without the trouble of trees."

"So, if you put a Thunderclan cat in a race with a Windclan cat, the result would be Windclan winning?" Eaglepaw looked up at me and I nodded. "I want to test that one day," he purred. "I'll make a friend in Windclan and race him!"

Eaglepaw was definitely determined. "Sounds like you have some motivation then," Mudstorm meowed. "But you'll have to be a strong warrior before you can do that. Windclan cats are born fast."

Eaglepaw nodded. "I'll train extra hard!"

"Well, anyway," I brushed my tail over his ears. "Beyond Windclan territory is Highstones, that's where the Moonstone is. A clan leader or medicine cat goes there to share tongues with Starclan."

"How?" Meadowpaw asked.

"Because at Highstones, there's a place called Mothermouth, and it's a very long tunnel that leads underground where the sun had never shone," I didn't miss the look of shock that crossed the faces of the two apprentices. "At the end of the tunnel there is a giant stone, and when it is moonhigh, the light shines through a hole in the cave and it lights up, it looks like a fallen star. A clan leader or medicine cat touch their noses to the stone and Starclan send them sleep, and then they speak to Starclan in their dreams."

"Wow," Eaglepaw murmured. "Have you ever seen the Moonstone?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Me and Mudstorm went into the tunnel with Bluestar and we got to see it. But you have to make the journey to Highstones before you can even become warriors, so maybe you two will get to see it one day."

"I hope so!" Meadowpaw purred. "I'll bet it's pretty."

"It is," Mudstorm agreed.

I was about to speak, but I heard a loud, high-pitched wailing sound.

"Help! Help!" we spun around and saw a little gray cat streaking down the slope towards us.

"Cinderpaw!" Eaglepaw exclaimed.

Cinderpaw skidded to a stop when she reached us, she was breathing hard. "Help!" she squeaked again.

"What's happened?" I asked the young cat.

"We were passing the Shadowclan border and we were attacked!" Cinderpaw cried out in fear. "Fireheart told me not to come find you, he said you needed to stay away, but I had to come get your help!"

I turned and looked at Eaglepaw and Meadowpaw. "Back to camp, both of you!"

The two apprentices were wide-eyed with shock, their fur was fluffed up with fear. They nodded at my command and raced up the slope towards the camp.

I turned to Cinderpaw. "Show us where they are. Then you can get Brackenpaw and run back to camp."

Cinderpaw nodded and turned, racing back up the slope towards the Shadowclan border, Mudstorm and I ran after her, having to slow down to keep behind the scared apprentice.

_This is just perfect_, I thought with a growl. _A tour of the territory with our apprentices and things have to go wrong. I knew we should have stuck together_!

Cinderpaw stopped at a bush and we halted beside her, peering through the branches to see familiar shapes, Fireheart and Graystripe were cornered and Brackenpaw was being held down by a dark brown tom with golden eyes.

I growled. "It's Brokenstar!" I hissed.

"Brackenpaw!" Cinderpaw shivered with distress.

I looked at the apprentice. "Race back to camp, tell Bluestar that Brokenstar is here and say we need more warriors," I whispered.

"But what if I'm not fast enough?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You'll have to be," I looked into her yellow eyes. "For your brother's sake you'll have to be."

Cinderpaw shook one more time before she nodded and spun, racing back towards camp.

"When is she getting here?" I looked back and saw Brokenstar demanding Fireheart. "I know that little gray scrap went to get her!"

"No!" Fireheart growled. "She's not coming! Cinderpaw went back to camp!"

Brokenstar wasn't happy. "Don't lie to me, it might just cost you your life!"

Scarpelt, the dark gray tom, spat at Graystripe. "I know she will come. And when she does, we're going to kill her!"

Mudstorm looked at me. "Don't go out there!" she warned.

"I have to," I growled. "They might get seriously hurt!"

"But they'll kill you!" Mudstorm squeaked.

"Then I'll just have to be careful," I took a deep breath. Brokenstar was on our territory, he was the one that killed my mentor, Thistlestorm, Clawface was the one that killed Mousefur. They were all going to pay.

"Tell me where she is!" Brokenstar hissed at Fireheart, swiping a claw at him.

"Right here!" I snarled, leaping out of the bushes and onto Brokenstar's back, my claws sinking into his shoulders. "Get away from my friends!"

Brokenstar screeched in surprise and tried to throw me off.

"Finally," Blackfoot growled and was about to jump at me, but Mudstorm was ahead of him, she dashed out of her hiding place and knocked him off his paws. Fireheart leaped at Scarpelt and Graystripe ran to attack Clawface and get him away from Brackenpaw.

The small clearing was alive with screeching cats and I jumped off of Brokenstar's back, landing on my paws and turning to face him.

"So you've come," he purred. "I knew you would. I knew you were out in the forest, Brambleclaw."

I stopped. "How did you know I was a warrior now?" I asked.

"A little mouse told me," he let out a mrrow of laughter. "And it's time to end this! I'll get rid of you once and for all!"

He leaped at me and I mirrored him. I landed on the ground and jumped up, clawing at his belly.

He landed unevenly and rolled on the forest floor, spinning to face me. He ran at me and I attacked him head-on, bowling him over. It was a whirlwind of teeth and claws. I bit down on his shoulder and he scored his claws across my cheek. Then he bit down on my hind leg. I reared up and came back down on him, but he surged upwards and knocked me over, pinning me down.

I twisted and tried to get free, but he laughed even more. "This is the end, Brambleclaw," he growled and bent his head down, his jaws parting, ready to bite into my neck and deal the death blow. I reached my paw up and scored my claws over the bridge of his nose. He reared up in surprise and I dashed to my paws. Blood blinded him for an instant and I jumped up at him, my claws cutting across his shoulder and he howled in pain.

"Brambleclaw, look out!" I heard Mudstorm cry and I looked to my right, and in that same heartbeat, I was knocked off my paws and held down by Blackfoot, a smile on his face.

"We're going to end you," he growled. "That way you can't stop us."

"I'll fight until my last drop of blood!" I snarled and my claws caught his muzzle. He growled in defiance and lifted a paw, ready to give a hard blow to the head.

His paw came down and I realized that it was over, everything I worked for was over. It was never possible for me to be stronger than Brokenstar and be able to bring him down. Revenge blinded me, and it put me on a path that Starclan made my destiny. It was never truly me that could defeat him, he was too strong, him _and_ his warriors. I watched as the massive black paw came down, Starclan would not send me back, even they knew it was the end...

Before the paw hit me, I glimpsed tortoiseshell fur, and then a splash of orange and Blackfoot was knocked away from me. I got to my paws and saw Thunderclan cats filing into the clearing; Tigerclaw, Runningwind, Whitestorm, and of course Redtail, my savior. Last came Cinderpaw, she was exhausted and out of breath.

Brokenstar looked at our reinforcements and growled, glaring at me. I snarled in return and ran at him, despite my doubts of defeating him. I had vowed to kill him, and so I would!

But instead of fighting me, he turned and ran, his followers running after him, even Blackfoot. I watched Scarpelt wriggle free of Fireheart and tear after Brokenstar, Clawface following closely behind.

I breathed a sigh of relief and I padded back to the patrol. "Thanks for coming," I meowed.

"Cinderpaw told us what happened," Whitestorm replied gravely. "It was brave of you to jump in, but foolish."

I blinked at him. "I had to! Fireheart, Graystripe and Brackenpaw were in danger!"

"But it's you they're after," Redtail told me. "With you out of the way they think that they can attack Thunderclan and take over."

"I had no choice," I said calmly.

"We know," Redtail sighed.

I looked at Tigerclaw, he was sitting there, watching me, his eyes burning with fury. Then it hit me.

"_A little mouse told me_," echoed Brokenstar's voice in my head. My eyes narrowed as I glared back at the dark tabby warrior. It was him. He told Brokenstar that I would be out of camp today and that I would come. He _wanted_ me to get killed!

"Cinderpaw, I told you to go straight back to camp!" Fireheart told the little gray apprentice. "I told you not to go get Brambleclaw!"

"I'm sorry!" Cinderpaw murmured quietly. "But... I knew Brambleclaw was close by, so I thought... I didn't know..."

"It's okay," I looked at her. "I'm glad you came to get me. And of course you didn't know, it's not your fault."


End file.
